Guided by the Heart
by AquaStormXIV
Summary: AU. Terra and Aqua are Keyblade wielders who serve the king of their world. As they train, they fall deeply in love. But despite their attempts to hide it, the prince finds out and plans to separate them by any means. Terra x Aqua
1. The Chosen Ones

**Guided by the Heart**

**Summary: Terra and Aqua are Keyblade wielders who serve the king of their world. As they train, they fall deeply in love. But despite their attempts to hide it, the prince finds out and plans to separate them by any means. Terra x Aqua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**AU isn't normally my thing. But I might as well give it a try. This won't be a very long story though. I guarantee you of that. Or, if it gets long, not as long as Earth and Water. I don't plan to do anything long like that again.**

**And a note, the rating may change due to… uh… I'll tell you later.**

**Idea was inspired by a picture I found on deviantart.**

**Chapter 1 – The Chosen Ones**

* * *

The sun was just rising with its first rays peaking over the horizon, gracing the city of Seaside Haven with its light. Many people of the beautiful, clean city were still sleeping. The sunlight glistened across the sea, creating a beautiful effect for anyone lucky enough to be awake at that time of day. And there were very few who were awake, mostly children.

On a pier that ringed around the city was just where two young friends, a fifteen-year-old boy and thirteen-year-old girl, happened to be, escorted by a fleet of guards. They were not allowed out of sight of their bodyguards when outside Seaside Haven's castle.

The guards were necessary to not only keep someone from attacking the two children, but also to keep them from running away. They were the Keyblade apprentices of Master Eraqus, who trained them in Radiant Garden's castle under order of King Nox.

The boy, named Terra, had spiky hair as dark as the earth; dark, cobalt eyes; and sun-bronzed skin. He wore a black T-shirt and almost-outgrown jeans. He was going through growth spurts and he outgrew his clothes pretty quickly these days. The same went for his sneakers, almost outgrown as well. On his belt, he wore a gold heart with a needle sticking out the point.

The girl, Aqua, had unusual blue hair, and her blue eyes matched it perfectly. Compared to Terra's dark skin, she was as white as a ghost. She wore a dark blue T-shirt and navy shorts. Long black socks went up her legs ending at mid-thigh and she had gray sneakers on. Aqua also wore the same heart symbol as Terra, only hers was silver and she wore it on pink straps that crisscrossed over her chest.

"The sunrise is so pretty," Aqua murmured.

"It's a nice sight," Terra agreed. "That's why I willingly come out here with you in the mornings to see it."

"Yes, but then you just go back to your room and sleep until time for training," Aqua added.

"I'm not an early bird," Terra reminded her, as he did every day. The girl giggled in response.

The two teenagers had been best friends since they discovered their abilities to wield the mysterious Keyblade. It was a custom for any child capable of wielding a Keyblade, which was determined during their childhood when they displayed prominent magic skills or incredible feats of strength. Terra had been taken from his parents when he was seven years old after being able to jump higher than normal for a seven year old. He'd jumped over the top of a tree. Aqua was only six when she accidentally iced over a fountain in the town square when someone had tried to spook her from behind. She'd given the bystanders and the person spooking her quite a scare. The next day, she'd been brought to castle.

Nonetheless, when they met, Terra had been quite ecstatic to make a new friend. Aqua had been shy but that didn't stop the boy from befriending her. He stayed by her side, helping her and teaching her everything he knew about the Keyblade, which hadn't been much at the time.

But as they both grew up, they both developed a strong bond of friendship. Even after they started training to use their Keyblades, after a tiresome lesson of learning to summon them first, they spent as much time as possible with each other outside lessons. They taught each other moves, magic techniques, and other skills required for a Keyblade Master-in-training.

But as of late, the King's son, Prince Caelum, had begun to take an interest in Aqua that she feared. If they were ever in the same hallway, Aqua would make sure he wasn't looking at her before running away as fast as her legs could carry her. Terra disapproved of the Prince's interest in his friend as well. But he never understood why the mere mention of the Prince would make his temper flare.

Caelum had even taken to following them to the pier in the morning. Terra would act like the Prince wasn't there in response. Aqua just acted polite when she was spoken to. Luckily for them, Caelum hadn't followed them on this particular morning.

Taking his sight from the sea, Terra turned back to Aqua. Her gaze was lost in the distance, staring at the sunlit water. But Terra only had eyes for Aqua. The sunlight was caught in her hair, reflecting the blood red light and casting a lovely glow over her. Terra felt the heat rise in his cheeks and turned away before the girl could see.

But she wasn't paying attention. She was just watching the beauty of the sunrise.

Soon enough, more and more people started to walk by, which meant it was time for them to go. Master Eraqus would want them back in time for their first lesson of the day. They turned from the ocean and ran up the pier and into the streets to the hidden passage they used to enter and exit the king's castle. King Nox wanted to keep Terra and Aqua's existence in his castle hidden since the fact that they were Keyblade wielders needed to stay secret. All of Radiant Garden knew about the Keyblade wielders, but the specific identity of any had to remain unknown until their training was complete.

"So, what do you think we'll be learning today?" Aqua huffed as Terra nearly outran her. She managed to keep pace though.

"I don't know," Terra replied. "But knowing you, I bet you're hoping the lesson will be about magic."

"You bet I am!" Aqua exclaimed. The girl was fascinated with magic and all its properties, which was why she dedicated her studies to mastering it.

Terra, on the other hand, preferred a physical battle style. He thought brute strength, which always dealt damage, was better than magic, which was only efficient enough if it hit its mark. Aqua was an expert at aiming her attacks though, so it cost Terra dearly whenever her fireballs scorched him, her thunderbolts zapped him, or her Blizzard spells frosted him.

When they reached the entrance to their secret passage, with the guards huffing behind them, they were greeted by Master Eraqus. He was a tall man with his black hair pulled up in a short ponytail and his beard and mustache looked recently trimmed. He wore samurai robes and on the armor around his middle was the same heart-shaped symbol that Terra and Aqua wore, but it was dark silver.

"You both are up awfully early," Eraqus observed.

"I was dragged out here," Terra said. Aqua punched his shoulder.

"You like coming out as much as I do," Aqua said.

"Yeah, but you know I hate waking up at the crack of dawn," Terra countered.

"Enough," Eraqus said. He held back a chuckle at his bickering apprentices. But he stopped their argument before it could elevate to a higher level. "Both of you get breakfast and meet me in the courtyard. Training begins in an hour."

"Yes, sir!" the apprentices exclaimed. They ran past their Master and into the castle.

Terra and Aqua raced for the kitchen. They rounded three corners and Aqua almost ran into the last one after putting on a burst of speed at the wrong time. She narrowly avoided a crash into the wall by skidding at the last second, but it cost her a victory as Terra rounded the last corner into the kitchen.

With a whoop of pleasure, Terra picked up a bright red apple from a fruit bowl and tossed it to Aqua. She caught it and took a bite, savoring the juicy sweetness. Terra pulled out some bread and started spreading jam on it. He had a preference for jam sandwiches in the morning, something his female companion didn't quite understand. Boys had strange eating habits at Terra's age. The previous morning, he'd eaten two apples and a banana without even stopping to breathe.

"So," Terra said through a mouthful of jam and bread, "Saturday's our day off, do you want to do something?"

"Hmm…" Aqua tossed her apple back and forth in her hands. "Well, I don't know really. Besides, we can't go anywhere without the guards."

"Sometimes, I think we need them more than we think," Terra muttered.

"Are you talking about Caelum again?" Aqua asked. Her friend simply snarled in response. "I'll take that as a yes," she muttered.

"Are you talking about me?" a voice asked. Terra glared at the form of the young Prince Caelum as he walked in the kitchen. The staff nearby bowed. Terra and Aqua didn't have to because their status as Keyblade wielders actually put them at a higher rank in authority over the prince and his entire family.

Caelum was Terra's height and age, but a little more lanky in form. He was wearing black pants, a white linen shirt, and his feet were bare. His hair was a light sky blue and he had dark brown eyes that had settled on Aqua. She turned away from the prince's glance, as it always made her uncomfortable. It only worsened as Caelum took a seat next to her. Terra's glare intensified.

"No, Prince," Aqua said. "Terra and I just think the guards you and your family have watching us are a little unnecessary. Right, Terra?" She lightly nudged his foot under the table.

"That's right," Terra said. "Nothing to do with you."

"It sounds like it has something to do with me," Caelum said, inching his hand towards the one Aqua had on the table. She immediately moved it and stood up.

"Terra, let's go!" Aqua grabbed her friend just as he stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Right-o!" Terra said. As the girl pulled him out of the kitchen, Terra could've sworn he saw Caelum glare at him. Terra returned the look with a smirk as Aqua pulled him towards the courtyard for their lessons with Master Eraqus.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, first chapter done. Hope you liked it.**

**Anyway, like I said, this is AU, so about the Keyblade wielders, I just needed something that makes them secret and need to be kept secret.**

**Nox is Latin for 'night' and Caelum is the Latin word for 'sky'. I was thinking of Sora when I came up with the names and Noctis from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Don't own that either. Also, don't expect him to show up at all in the story.**


	2. The Heart's Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 2 – The Heart's Strength**

**

* * *

**

Terra and Aqua cut through King Nox's dark and empty throne room, which also served as a ballroom for special events. Cutting through it was the only way to reach the central courtyard.

That courtyard was the one where Master Eraqus preferred to train Terra and Aqua every day. When they entered, it was still half dark outside, what with the castle walls being so tall. It almost looked like dusk inside the walls. The sun's few rays of light were barely visible over the high ledges. Nonetheless, it was also the nicest of all Nox's courtyards.

In the very center stood a fountain gushing clear water. Aqua found its gurgle quite soothing to the ears. Around the sides were somewhat bunches of trees closely spaced together in what Terra called "mini forests". He'd come up with that term because the trees were small and there weren't many of them in each group. Rose bushes grew in a row along the path, surrounding the trees.

The apprentices found Eraqus waiting for them in that very courtyard, where they had lessons everyday. Their Master stood with his back straight and his gaze directed at his students.

"Are both of you ready?" the Master asked.

"Yes, sir," Terra and Aqua replied.

"Good—" Without waiting for their Master to instruct them further, Terra and Aqua prepared to summon their Keyblades.

Terra held up his right arm and a vortex of blue and gold cubes whirled around his hand. The cubes vanished and in Terra's hand now grasped a long, bronze Keyblade, almost as tall as Terra himself. Its teeth were unusual, they just jutted out of either side of the blade, flat on one side, pointed on the other, the side to hit with. The guard of the blade was blue, with a keychain resembling a rock fragment dangling from the end. When he'd summoned it for the very first time, Terra had named his Keyblade Earth Shaker.

Aqua called forth her Keyblade in a flash of glowing pink petals. Hers was far lighter than Terra's and well suited for magic. It was a thin violet-blue blade with the teeth jutting out of an odd square at the end, almost like a snowflake. The guard was jagged and silver with a blue keychain resembling raindrops with a silver and blue one at the end. Due to the keychain, Aqua had named her weapon Rain Fall.

Eraqus smiled at his pupils. "I don't believe I was finished," he said. "I wasn't even going to ask you to summon your Keyblades."

"Why not, Master?" Terra asked. Neither he nor Aqua made moves to dismiss their weapons.

"Because today I'm not going to teach you about battles and magic," their teacher continued. "I'm going to teach you about your true strength. Something not physical. The true strength of a Keyblade wielder—of anyone—comes from this. Can either of you tell me what it is?"

"Our hearts," Aqua answered. She dismissed Rain Fall. Terra followed suit with Earth Shaker.

"Very good." Eraqus nodded. "You two may sit, but this lesson will not take long. I am only going to tell you things about the heart that must be understood in order for you to become a Keyblade Master."

Terra and Aqua sat on the fountain's rim and their Master turned to face them.

"Tell me the two forces that battle each other inside a person's heart, to start with," Eraqus said.

"Light and Darkness," Terra stated.

"Correct," Eraqus said. "And depending on whichever of those two wins the battle within, will be the path you take as Keyblade Masters. If you choose the Darkness, while you will gain incredible power, it will likely swallow your heart and your very existence."

Eraqus stiffened as he spoke. Aqua gulped nervously. Terra was the only one who kept his composure. Both apprentices knew about Eraqus's fear of Darkness, which was why he was so intent on teaching his students that Light was the power they must use to destroy any Darkness. They listened intently to understand their Master's teachings since their duty as Keyblade wielders was to protect the Light by combating the Darkness.

Terra saw things differently. He taught himself that Darkness was something not to fear. Aqua had trouble seeing this from his point of view, but it never stopped him from trying to show her that Darkness shouldn't be feared. Terra still wouldn't turn to the Darkness since its dangerous power was not something to tamper with. Aqua didn't want to fear Darkness, but it took Terra quite a bit of explaining for her to see his point of view.

"However, should a Keyblade wielder use their Light to its fullest extent, they can achieve much greater things," Eraqus explained. "Light comes in many forms. Some physical, some magical, some not even visible to the eyes."

"Huh?" was both apprentices' response.

"What I mean is, emotions can sometimes affect our judgment and the way we see things with our hearts," Eraqus explained. "For instance, a person could put the closest person in their life above all else, that person becomes the Light of their heart. It could be anyone, a family member, a best friend, even a lover."

At the word 'lover', Terra directed a glance at Aqua, who didn't turn her gaze from Master Eraqus. This action was not overlooked by Eraqus though.

"However, one must not get too attached to their Light," the Master continued. "Light can also possibly be a burden, if one gets to attached to it. But Darkness is worse. And just like Light, Darkness exists in every heart."

"That's why we must lock it away in our hearts, right, Master?" Aqua asked.

"Correct." Eraqus nodded. "Through force of your power and will, the Darkness in your heart will recede and hide in the deepest depths. And the strength of your heart will keep it from escaping and contaminating you. Never let the Darkness control you. Anger and hatred are strong emotions that will bring out your inner Darkness. And because of it, you might not be able to control what you do."

Aqua hugged her arms tightly. She knew and understood everything Eraqus was saying about the Darkness. She wondered if his known fear of it was spreading to her as well.

Terra, on the other hand, was just tugging at his shirt collar nervously. Though he didn't fear the Darkness, he _did_ fear what would go wrong if he could never control it. Dangerous things happened to anyone who couldn't control their Darkness. That was something Terra didn't want to think about.

"Light is the opposite of Darkness, but that still doesn't mean all Light is good," Eraqus said. This made no sense to the apprentices.

"What do you mean, Master?" Terra asked.

"It depends on the person wielding their Light and how they decide to use it," Eraqus explained. "But if they plan to use their Light for an evil intent, then the Light turns to Darkness. Be wary of Darkness."

"But there's always Light in our hearts, right?" Aqua asked. Eraqus smiled at his female apprentice.

"That's very true," Eraqus said. "Light is what fuels all of our hearts and determines us to be the Keyblade Masters of the Realm of Light. The Light in your hearts will determine what is most important to a person and what they will do anything to protect."

"Yes, sir," Terra and Aqua replied together.

"That is all I have to say to you both," Eraqus said. "If you train at all today, it's on your own time. But give serious thoughts to the things I've said."

The Keyblade Master walked away, leaving his young apprentices alone in the courtyard.

"He just wants us to think about what he said?" Terra yawned. "That was a waste of time to get up at the crack of dawn. I'm going back to bed." He got up and marched towards the throne room entrance.

"But it was interesting," Aqua said. Terra turned and saw the girl stride up to him. She crossed her arms behind her back and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Why do you say that?" Terra asked. "It was just a bunch of stuff about the heart that I'm willing to bet you already knew."

"Actually, I didn't."

"What new stuff did you learn then, Aqua?" Terra crossed his arms.

"Well, it's not really what I _learned_, it's what I discovered on my own," she said.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, I think I learned about how important Light is to a person. It made me see that the hidden Light deep inside us is a powerful thing. It affects the choices we make, the people we cherish, the people we become."

"You learned all that just from one lecture?"

"I think what Master Eraqus is saying is that the heart is a powerful thing," Aqua explained. "And because of it, we can't always control what we do."

"Basically, you're saying that we bend to the will of our hearts?" Terra asked.

"Yes and no," Aqua said. "That's only _one_ of the things I'm talking about."

"Aren't you going to tell me what the rest is?" Terra asked.

"I think you need to figure it out for yourself, Terra," the girl replied. She stopped her bouncing and ran towards the throne room. Before Terra could stop Aqua to question her some more, she was gone.

"What could she mean?" Terra wondered. He yawned again and remembered that he wanted to go back to bed.

Deciding to give Aqua and Master Eraqus's words some more thought after more sleep, Terra headed up to his room.

In his room, a bed lay next a door leading out to a balcony, giving a spectacular view of the city. A small bathroom was opposite the dresser and closet, where Terra actually stored armor and weapons rather than clothes. Two black armchairs were in the center of the room on top of a red and orange rug. A table with some open books spread on top sat between the armchairs. Several scraps of paper lay scattered around the table and armchairs, pictures of monsters that Terra and Aqua often drew when they were bored.

Striding past the chairs and paper, Terra immediately dropped onto his bed and sank into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, there's chapter two. ****I'll get to work on chapter three and post it when I can.**

**With the Light and Darkness stuff, yes I capitalize it like that, I just needed to get a point across about how strong the heart is, as referenced by the story's title. But I hope I didn't suck at the description.**


	3. A Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A note for ccsakura21: What I meant by Light becoming Darkness in the last chapter was that the person's intents with their Light and then if their good heart turned bad, then it would turn into Darkness, even if they still used the power of Light. Sorry if I wasn't too clear on that.**

**Chapter 3 – A Date**

* * *

Over the next few days, Terra spent a majority of his time wondering what Aqua possibly meant about figuring out Master Eraqus's words about the heart on his own. The girl sometimes seemed wiser than her male companion, but this was possibly because she was a more intent listener.

Aqua was not giving up the secrets of what she understood though. Terra tried to get it out of her a couple more times, but Aqua's lips were sealed.

During training over the next few days, Terra and Aqua sparred one-on-one. Eraqus oversaw their battles to make sure neither of his apprentices did serious harm to each other.

Terra often bested Aqua in their mock battles. He'd been an apprentice longer, but Aqua's magic skills outdid her friend in their magic battles. Terra was a great soldier-in-the-makings, as many of the king's guards and soldiers said. Many magicians envied Aqua's prodigious magical skills.

The prince occasionally came to watch the Keyblade Masters-in-training practice. Every time he did, he never took his eyes off Aqua, something that Terra noted. It was something that also greatly annoyed him. Mere sight of Caelum tended to annoy him.

Aqua turned a blind eye to Terra's annoyed opinion of Caelum. Truth be told, she was uncomfortable around the prince, but at least she was polite. Terra was openly hostile.

But hostility aside, Terra made sure that he kept himself distracted from thoughts of the prince by spending time with Aqua.

On Saturday, Terra woke up midmorning to look for his friend. He found her playing in the fountain in the central courtyard. She was using magic to levitate an orb of water with a pair of small fish floating inside. They swam around inspecting their floating bubble. Aqua was having too much fun to notice Terra's approach.

"What's up?" he asked. Aqua yelped and her water bubble dropped back into the pool. She sighed before standing up and punching Terra's arm.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Terra threw his arms up in defense as Aqua hailed him with punches. "Aqua! Aqua! STOP!" he begged. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do anything today! ACK! STOP!"

Aqua wasn't as strong as Terra, something he needed to be in order to lift that giant Keyblade of his, but she _was_ driving him crazy with her barrage of punches. He just prayed she wouldn't kick his sensitive spot.

"Magic word!" she exclaimed.

"Say what?"

"Say _it_!"

"Magic word?"

"NO! Say _the_ magic word!"

"Fine! Please!"

"Okay." She instantly stopped. "Now, why did you do that?"

"I just wanted your attention," Terra explained. He dusted himself off and looked at Aqua's half impatient-half amused expression.

"Well, you have it," she said. "What did you need?"

"I already told you while you tried to pummel me into submission," Terra huffed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something today."

"Oh yeah, you asked me that a few days ago," Aqua remembered. "Did _you_ have anything in mind?" She crossed her arms behind her back.

"Maybe we could go to the beach? I mean, it's a nice day out."

"It is," Aqua mused. "But we go to the beach a lot."

"Then, how about we just go into town? We could get ice cream or something?"

Aqua brightened up at that idea. She loved Sea-Salt Ice Cream very much and never liked passing up an opportunity to have some.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "But can we avoid taking bodyguards this time?"

"No problem," Terra agreed. "Get your munny and we'll take the secret passage. But first…"

"What?" Aqua was eying the mischievous glint in Terra's eyes.

"Race ya through the throne room!"

"You're on!" Aqua's eyes caught the same wild glint as Terra took off. "No fair! No head starts!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Terra bellowed back.

The duo ran through the throne room like cheetahs and split at Aqua's room, which was on the way to Terra's. Both dug under their beds for their munny stashes. Terra had often said, "Far back under the bed is the best place to stash your munny. I learned that from my dad."

Snatching her munny sack, Aqua grabbed a small pouch to wear around her waist and strapped it on. Terra stuffed his deep into his pocket and met up with Aqua outside her room.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," Terra said. "Now, for the secret passage."

The two of them knew about a secret passage behind a tapestry near the most unfortunate of places. Prince Caelum's room. And the prince himself had just woken up and walked outside. His still had bed head hair and was dressed in white pajamas. His eyes lit up when they settled on Aqua.

"Good morning, Aqua!" the prince exclaimed. "Terra…" he added with a sneer.

"Caelum," Terra grunted. Secretly, he was pleased that the prince hadn't been decent enough to get dressed before walking out of his room,

"Good morning, Your Highness," Aqua said. Her eyes darted to her feet.

"What brings you up here?" Caelum asked.

"Just walking through," Aqua said. "Looking for Master Eraqus."

"But isn't today your day off?" Caelum asked.

"No," Terra lied. "That's tomorrow."

"Really?" the prince said. "I thought I heard that you had today off."

"You heard wrong," Terra said coolly. His hard gaze bored into Caelum, who returned the look.

"Well, I don't know where Eraqus is, I just woke up," Caelum said.

"I can see that," Terra responded. "You have the bed head to prove it."

The prince finally noticed that he was bedraggled. His cheeks flushed dark red and he retreated into his room.

"You okay?" Terra turned to Aqua, who finally looked up as Caelum's door snapped shut.

"I'm fine," she said. "Let's just go before he comes back out!"

With a nod, Terra strode down to the end of the hall and pressed a stone in the wall. It opened up a doorway in the stone and he and Aqua slipped inside, sealing the passage just as Caelum walked back out of his room.

* * *

The passage stretched through the low regions of Nox's castle. It was dark, twisting, and turning, but Terra and Aqua knew their way through it perfectly. They'd explored this passage many times and could explore it perfectly in the dark.

At the end, they finally reached the manhole that led up into the city. Terra cupped his hands and boosted Aqua up. Feeling the manhole cover, she pushed, sunlight momentarily blinding them. Squinting, she forced the cover off and grasped the edges of the hole, lifting herself out.

Still blinded by the bright sun, Aqua ducked back down to pull Terra out of the dark hole. He grabbed her hand and jumped a little to give Aqua a hand. He grasped the edge and hoisted himself out with Aqua's help.

"You okay?" she panted. Terra was quite an effort to lift, him being the older and bigger of the two.

"Fine," he said. "You?"

"I'm good. I just hate crawling out of there."

"Me too."

They replaced the manhole cover and walked into the street. Men and women hustled around as children ran after each other playing their games. The city of Seaside Haven was quite a wonderful place, filled with wonderful smells of food; street performers dancing, singing, or playing music; the amazing view of the ocean; and all the nice people.

"Ice cream first?" Aqua offered. Terra knew full well about her love of Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Have you even had breakfast yet?" he inquired.

"I got up over an hour before you did and ate then," she retorted.

"Then, ice cream, it is!" he proclaimed. Two girls walking past them giggled. Terra blushed as Aqua giggled too.

In the ice cream shop, Terra paid for his and Aqua's ice cream, offering to treat her. Aqua smiled and took hers as she said, "You're such a gentleman." Terra blushed at the sight of her kind smile.

They walked through the city, munching their ice cream and watching people pass by. Neither Terra nor Aqua went to see their parents on their sneak-out expeditions. They did that whenever they brought guards. Neither of their parents would approve of the duo sneaking out of the castle. But Aqua cast a mournful look as they strode past her parents' house.

No one bothered the friends on their walk. People had seen the two surrounded by their guards on the piers, other days the two were just alone in the city. Citizens wondered why that was. None of Seaside Haven's residents really knew who Terra and Aqua were, let alone how important they were to King Nox. But the two avoided other people, refusing to answer their questions as they came close.

They got lunch from a small bakery, both purchasing rolls that smelled warm, buttery, and delicious. Aqua thought the first bite was amazing and wolfed it down. Terra was surprised as he'd never seen Aqua eat like that. And _she_ was always the one reprimanding _him_ for eating like that.

In the town square, there were street performers dancing and playing music. Magicians performed incredible tricks, none in comparison to Aqua though. As some dancers performed, one dragged Aqua into the center, her face glowing red, and insisted she dance with him.

With a look of encouragement from Terra, Aqua started dancing. Twirling beautifully, cartwheeling masterfully, and swaying gently, her grace and elegance were amazing to behold. She captivated the attention of all who watched, even the dancers. The musicians needed to turn away and focus on playing the music, settling it into an easy tempo for Aqua's pace.

Terra was more mystified than anyone else present. Watching Aqua dance was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen in his life. When she flashed a smile at him, Terra's brain turned to mush, lost in captivation of Aqua's dancing.

The music ceased and the crowd gave Aqua a standing ovation as she bowed. Her cheeks were rosy from the tiresome dancing, and Terra was even more captivated by her.

With a final bow, Aqua thanked the dancers for letting her join them and rejoined Terra, taking his hand and the crowd parted to let them pass.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Terra asked.

"I kind of just incorporated some battle moves into my dancing," Aqua said. "But I was winging it too. I wasn't actually sure I could dance until you encouraged me. Thank you, Terra."

"You—you're welcome," he stammered. "You were great, by the way, Aqua." She grinned and he flushed red again.

They left the music and magic with no particular destination in mind. Terra just lost himself in his thoughts, a very special, secret one that he never planned to share with the blue-haired girl beside him. And it wasn't about her beautiful dancing.

Terra wouldn't say it, but he felt like he'd just taken Aqua on a date. And a rather successful one if he said so himself. Aqua didn't need to know that he thought of it that way, it would only embarrass him if the girl knew how he felt. But he'd had fun and he was glad that Aqua had fun as well. That made it all worth sneaking out.

"Terra, look," Aqua said, startling the boy out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that he and Aqua had ended up at the beach.

* * *

**There's chapter three. Chapter four will be up soon… I hope…**


	4. Shoreline

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 4 – Shoreline**

**

* * *

**

"Why is it we always seem to end up here?" Aqua asked.

"I guess we're just drawn here for some reason," Terra mused. Holding Aqua's hand, he led her down to the waves.

Aqua pulled off her sneakers and long socks before stepping into the surf, letting the roll of the waves cool her feet off from all that dancing. She wiggled her toes in the wet sand.

"So, what did you mean?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that _'we're drawn here for some reason'_," she reminded him. "But you didn't say why. So, what did you mean?" She turned to face him with that ever-so-cute smile of hers.

Terra felt the hair on his neck stand up. Feeling sweat trickle down his forehead, he wiped it and said, "Whoa! It's hot today!"

"Terra, answer the question," Aqua demanded. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"No," he said.

"Terra!"

"Fine, I'll tell you… if you can catch me first!" he shouted. And he took off running, leaving Aqua in the dust.

"Hey! Get back here!" she screeched. Aqua snatched her socks and shoes and charged after Terra.

They ran up the beach, past people who thought two strange teenagers screaming at each other was either the oddest or the funniest thing they'd ever seen.

Water seeped through Terra's sneakers when the waves lapped against them. But he ignored it, Aqua was hot on his trail.

Aqua was sprinting after Terra and he was _still_ faster than her. Him and his accursed head starts. She narrowly avoided stepping on some sea glass by jumping over it, regaining her balance after the jump and resuming her pursuit of Terra.

They ran into a small cove and Terra was left with nowhere else to run. Aqua was closing in, so he did the most logical thing. He pulled off his sneakers, socks, and shirt, and jumped into the water. Aqua dropped her socks and sneakers and dove in after him.

They started a vicious splash war. Aqua actually used magic to create massive waves, but Terra was resisting the force of the waves. When she'd finished her first assault, Terra took the opportunity to jump on top of her, sending them down into the water.

He kept her pinned down for maybe a minute before she started hitting him, desperately gasping for air. Terra let her up and they broke through the water's surface. The second they were up, Aqua splashed her friend with more water.

"You're… impossible… you know that?" she huffed.

"And why… do you say that?" Terra teased.

"You… you almost _drowned_ me! Good grief, Terra!"

"Sorry. I was just having so much fun."

"That still doesn't give you the right to _drown_ me!"

"All right! All right! I'm sorry! Relax!" Terra held up his arms, a clear surrender. Mostly to avoid Aqua hailing him with more water. He couldn't take anymore.

"Now, will you please tell me what you meant back there?" Aqua asked. "About why we're drawn to the beach?"

"Let's get out of the water first," her friend said. "We'll catch colds if we're in here too long with our clothes on. I'll tell you on shore."

"Fine," the girl grumbled.

They kicked back to shore, splashing each other playfully as they went. Once on the shore, Terra lay spread eagle on his back. Aqua dropped flat on her stomach next to him, her face looking at him.

"Ready to explain?" she asked.

"Fine," Terra said. "It's like this… our names mean 'earth' and 'water', right?"

"Right." Aqua nodded.

"Well, the shore is where earth and water touch," the boy explained. "And the beach is where you see the shoreline, so I guess we're drawn to the beach because it's where our namesakes meet."

Aqua smiled. Sure Terra was a bonehead a good deal of the time, but his heart was always in the right place. That was what she liked the most about him.

"That sounded so corny… yet so sweet," she told him. She shifted her arm and put it over Terra's chest, pulling herself closer in an awkward hug.

It wasn't awkward just because of their bodies' positions. It was awkward for Aqua because when she hugged Terra, she felt the outlines of his muscles. Terra was a strong youth, that was certain, and she'd hugged him before. So, why did this feel so strange?

"Are you gonna let go of me anytime soon?" Terra asked. Seeing his smirk, Aqua withdrew her arm. Her face flushed crimson.

"Let's— Let's just get back home!" Aqua said. "By now, someone's bound to have noticed we're not in the castle."

"That's true." Terra sat up, brushed himself off, and pulled his shirt and shoes back on. Aqua shook the sand and water off her legs before pulling her socks and shoes on.

They hurried back to the alley with the manhole they always used. Terra lifted the lid for Aqua to slide in. When she told him to get in, Terra slid himself through the hole and replaced the cover like they'd never been there.

With a quick walk through the dark tunnel, Terra and Aqua made it back into the castle and to their secret passage. The problem was, they had no way of knowing if someone was waiting outside the passage or not so they couldn't just pop out of nowhere. Terra got the door to open up a centimeter before risking a peek. The hall was empty. Not even the prince, whose quarters were so close, was nearby. Terra slid the door up and he and Aqua got out, quickly resealing the passage.

They darted to Terra's room, the closest place they could think of. Luckily, they met no one on the way. When they slammed the door shut, the blood-red rays of sunset were shining through the window.

"We made it!" Aqua exclaimed. She dropped into the nearest of Terra's armchairs and Terra himself plopped down on the floor next to her.

"I had fun today, Terra."

"Me too."

"Tell me what you liked most."

"That's an easy one. Watching you dance." Terra flashed her a sweet, yet arrogant, grin.

Aqua blushed. "Uh… I…"

"What about you?" he asked.

"The splash fight!" she said hastily.

"You didn't like dancing?" Terra cocked an eyebrow.

Aqua buried her red face in the chair.

"Aqua, come on!" Terra stood up and poked her shoulder.

"Terra…"

"Something wrong?" he asked. He poked her again.

"I don't know!" She just jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Aqua! Wait!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

Aqua darted to her room, scaring a guard and a servant girl out of their minds as she passed them. She slammed the door the instant she was inside.

Aqua's room was the same size as Terra's and similarly laid out, the bed by the window balcony, dresser and closet near it and opposite the bathroom. But rather than orange and red as the color scheme, Aqua had blue and silver rugs, blankets, and such. The armchairs in the center of her room were navy colored and the table between them was mahogany.

Aqua darted over to her bed and flopped down. She shoved her head under her pillow and squeezed it, biting it and almost tearing through the fabric.

Why in the _world_ was she blushing so insanely around Terra today?

And every time she did, this strange feeling lit up in her heart. She almost felt like her heart was swelling up like a balloon. The feeling was _infuriating_ because she didn't understand what it was.

And yet… the feeling was so wonderful. So natural.

"What is this feeling?" Aqua muttered into the pillow. "It's so strange… yet so pleasant. What on earth is _wrong_ with me?"

It was just a feeling. All Aqua knew was that it had to do with Terra… and she liked it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four is finished! Alright, prepare for a time skip next chapter around say… four years.**

**Sorry if the ending sucked. I had a bit of writer's block and distractions don't help. I was very distracted while writing this today.**

**Also, there was a part in chapter one that mentions Rising Falls, you know, from Radiant Garden. The world was originally planned to be Radiant Garden, but that would mean involving characters I don't even want to have in the story. So, I edited it out and chapter one has been revised. I notice certain errors better when it's up on here than in my Word documents.**


	5. Eraqus's Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**NOTE: Like I said at the end of the last chapter, there's a four year time skip in this chapter.**

**Another thing, Terra and Aqua now wear their normal BBS outfits as their casual clothes.**

**Chapter 5 – Eraqus's Announcement**

**

* * *

**

The years rolled by for Seaside Haven and its residents. The city and its residents didn't change much at all, but the residents of King Nox's castle certainly did. In particular, the prince and the two apprentices of Master Eraqus had changed the most.

Prince Caelum was studying intently to take over for his father as king. But other than that, he'd grown into a fine young man full of ambition. He'd also attracted the attention of several young ladies of his father's city. But he had no interest in any of them.

There was only one maiden who captivated the prince.

But there was always a certain obstacle in his way.

* * *

Terra walked down the hall looking for Aqua. His earth brown hair spiked up in its usual manner while some of it framed his face. His indigo eyes never betrayed any emotion as they searched for its only blue-haired resident.

The now nineteen-year-old youth wore a tight, black, muscle shirt and tan hakama pants. He still wore Master Eraqus's symbol as a belt buckle. But aside from that, he also wore armored boots and a long armored gauntlet stretched from his shoulder down to cover his hand.

Terra had grown into a strong, battle-hardened, and handsome young man. As his years of experience with the Keyblade had gone on, his heart had grown strong as well. And though he displayed a rough exterior, he truly had a kind heart that would stand up for what was right.

The Keyblade wielder and the prince stood on a clear rivalry with each other, but it never affected his friendship with Aqua, with whom Terra was still best friends with.

But like Caelum, Terra had taken to Aqua in a new way. After seeing her dance more beautifully than the most experienced dancer, his feelings had gone to a whole new level for the girl.

But he'd never told her about his feelings. If Terra told Aqua the strange feelings he'd had for her, he didn't know how she'd respond. So, he kept it to himself. And he _especially_ didn't want Caelum to find out and taunt him.

"Excuse me," Terra said. He approached a servant girl, who blushed when she saw who spoke to her. Like Caelum Terra had also attracted the attention of many girls, but he turned their attention away because he only had eyes for Aqua.

"Yes… sir?" she asked.

"Do you know where Aqua is?" Terra asked. "Our Master needed me to find her."

"I believe Lady Aqua is in the central courtyard."

"Thank you." And Terra went on his way, leaving the flustered girl blushing and fuming. Several girls, who actually knew of Terra and Aqua's existence (their residence in the castle was still kept secret under the king's orders), had grown attracted to Terra and jealous of Aqua because she was the object of his affection.

Terra darted for the central courtyard and saw Aqua sitting at the fountain with her back to him. He approached her and lightly grabbed her shoulder. She turned and her lovely water-colored eyes lit up as she smiled.

Aqua had truly blossomed as a maiden of pure heart and beauty. Now seventeen-years-old, she was on her way to becoming a powerful Keyblade mage, far outmatching the king's master magicians and almost Master Eraqus himself.

Aqua's blue hair was cut short around the nape of her neck, sticking up in several places. It was like that due a haircut she'd requested from Terra a couple years before. When her hair had been long, several women advised her not to cut it because she was so pretty with long hair, but Aqua wanted it out of her face for training and she ended up going to Terra and asked him to cut it. He was nervous, but Aqua just handed the scissors to him with a determined look. He pulled her hair into a bunch and cut the whole thing in three snips. Aqua didn't mind the shortness or how uneven it was; in fact, she liked it and had decided to keep it that length from then on.

Short hair aside, Aqua was truly a beautiful wonder. She had the face of an angel and the figure of one as well. But her heart's beauty outshined that of her physique. Just being with her always made Terra's heart swell up like a balloon.

Aqua wore a black and blue halter shirt with her pink straps and Master Eraqus's silver emblem on her chest. Long white sleeves hung from her upper arms, suspended by armor, and ended at her wrists. She wore black shorts under the long white and blue sashes she had on her waist and long black socks covered her legs from mid-thigh to foot. She also wore black and silver armored boots.

"Master Eraqus needs us in the soldiers' training area," he said, grasping hold of his composure.

"What for?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know, but he said he had something to tell us," Terra explained. He stood up and offered Aqua a hand. She ignored it and pushed herself off the ground.

"Then, let's go," she said. "Race you!" Without waiting for Terra to object or agree, she ran off.

"No fair!" he bellowed before charging after Aqua.

"This is payback for all your head starts!" she retorted with a laugh.

Terra tried to speed up, but Aqua was already too far ahead and she ended up winning.

"Like I said," Aqua stated as Terra finally caught up to her outside the training area. "Payback." She flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Terra rubbed the spot where Aqua's finger had hit him. "That smarts."

The blue-haired maiden just grinned.

"If you two are done fooling around…" a voice said. The apprentices turned and saw Master Eraqus standing next to them. They hadn't noticed him sneak up like that.

Even after strenuous years of training two apprentices, Eraqus had hardly aged. He still looked like he did when Terra and Aqua had first met him.

"Yes, sir." Terra and Aqua straightened up in the presence of their Master.

"I have good news," Eraqus said. "And it concerns both of you."

"What is it, sir?" Aqua asked.

"I believe you two are ready to take your Master Qualification Exams." Eraqus beamed at his students.

Terra's jaw dropped. Aqua's eyes widened. Their Master really acknowledged them as ready to be Keyblade Masters?

"Thank you, Master!" Aqua cried. She hastily bowed in respect.

"Yes… thank you, sir!" Terra added, bowing as well.

"I plan for you both to take the exam in a week's time," Eraqus explained. "I will not be training you during that time as I expect you to do it on your own."

"Yes, sir," the apprentices replied. Eraqus nodded and left.

* * *

Back in the central courtyard, Terra and Aqua were discussing their Master's news of finally allowing them to take the Master Qualification Exam.

"Can you believe it? We'll finally get to become Keyblade Masters!" Terra exclaimed.

"I know! This is incredible!" Aqua said.

"I wonder how the test works." Terra raised his hand to his chin in thought.

"That's right. The Master has never told us how the MQE plays out."

"All he's told us is that apprentices never learn how the MQE works until they take the test for themselves. It's traditional and it's so the apprentice can stay on their toes to be prepared for anything."

"I guess that's reasonable. You never know what may happen." Aqua leaned back on her hands.

"Yeah. Why not do a practice match?" Terra offered.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Right here. Right now."

"You're on!"

The duo stood up and went to separate ends of the courtyard, the fountain directly between them. Terra summoned Earth Shaker and Aqua called out Rain Fall.

Neither made a movement, waiting for the other to strike first. The fountain hid them from the other's view, but Terra was distracted when a very unwanted audience walked into the courtyard.

Prince Caelum, his light blue hair glinting in the sun, walked out with his dark brown eyes settled on Aqua. He grinned when he saw her, but she ignored him. He was dressed in a black shirt and navy pants, combat boots on his feet.

"Aq—" he started.

"Shut up! We're training!" Terra hissed. His eyes flashed a glare at the prince, who returned the hateful look.

To his misfortune, Aqua took Terra's moment of distraction as a chance to spring. She rushed at the fountain and jumped right over it with an acrobatic flip.

Terra managed to block her strike just in time. Sparks flew when their Keyblades struck. Despite the strength of Earth Shaker, and the extra strength Terra had to use to wield the blade, Aqua managed to force him back, but just slightly.

The man retaliated with an uppercut, which caught Aqua on her foot the instant she back flipped away. She shot a blast of Fire magic at her friend and it hit Terra's shoulder pad. He cast Thunder magic in response, just skimming Aqua's left foot as she jumped away.

"Stop it!" Caelum cried out. Terra stopped mid-attack. Aqua cocked an eyebrow. "Don't hurt Aqua, Terra! What kind of man hurts a lady?"

"We're training," Terra repeated. "Get lost!"

"Terra, stop being rude," Aqua said.

"Aqua… but…"

"It's no excuse to be rude," she said. She turned to Caelum and bowed. "Please forgive him, Your Highness. But Terra is right, we're training. We have to prepare for our Master Qualification Exam."

"You're finally going to take it?" Caelum asked. He'd only directed his question at Aqua, but it was Terra who answered.

"Yes," he said. "Master Eraqus just told us that we'll be taking our MQE in a week's time."

"Well then, don't let me hold you back," Caelum said, his hands up in mock surrender. "Train, train, train all you like." He approached Aqua.

"I know you'll do wonderfully in your exam, Aqua." Caelum reached to take Aqua's hand, but she hid it behind her back and stepped away. The prince shrugged and headed back into the castle, but not without shooting another death glare at Terra, who also glared.

_'If looks could kill…'_ Aqua thought. She hadn't missed the two men's exchange.

"Alright, start over, Terra?" she asked aloud.

"What? Oh, sure," he replied.

They stood on either side of the fountain again and waited for the other to make a move. Tired of waiting, Terra took the first strike and ran to the side, where Aqua intercepted and they started basting magic and clashing blades again.

As they trained, all Terra acknowledged was that he was having fun. And Aqua's smile confirmed that she was having a blast as well.

They would definitely be ready for that Master Qualification Exam.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five is done! Now, I can get to the good parts.**

**By the way, I tried to think of a better name for the chapter, but this chapter was written between several cases of writer's block. The title is included in that.**


	6. Master Qualification Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 6 – Master Qualification Exam**

* * *

A week after Eraqus's announcement, the Master stood with his apprentices in Nox's central courtyard. The king himself, as well as Prince Caelum and several other nobles and guards, stood at the edges of the courtyard to watch the initiation of two new Keyblade Masters, Terra and Aqua.

Terra stood straight and tall in front of his Master. His face an emotionless mask. Aqua stood with her best posture and with a blank expression. Eraqus looked at them both and nodded.

"Now, we shall begin the Master Qualification Exam," the Master announced. "This exam is the test that will determine your fates as the Chosen of the Keyblade. Whether you pass or fail will be determined by how well you exhibit your mastery of wielding your respective Keyblades and talents. I trust you both are ready?"

"Yes, sir," the apprentices said as one.

"Very well. Bout face," Eraqus ordered. Terra and Aqua turned around. "Keyblades at the ready." They summoned their Keyblades.

"This first test will see how you deal with unusual situations, and it's also a test of speed."

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade, a long skeleton key-like blade with a gray, square-shaped guard. The blade was a thin black pole with the teeth at the end shaped like an 'E'. The symbol on the keychain was shaped like the heart Eraqus, Terra, and Aqua all wore.

The Master waved his Keyblade and several orbs of light appeared in front of Terra and Aqua. They stood in their battle stances as the orbs began to move. Spectators ran to hide from the spheres.

"Begin!" Eraqus ordered.

Terra charged at the nearest orb and it disintegrated when his Keyblade hit it. Aqua ran towards the orbs that had flown up to the tops of the courtyard trees. She jumped onto a low branch and leapt off in a spinning jump. She slashed through two orbs in one shot.

The duo charged after the orbs. Some moved too fast for Terra and he resorted to some magic attacks. Aqua was faster than Terra, but the orbs were far faster than her. But three Thunder bolts later and the orbs were done for.

Terra got rid of the last orb of light, which had gotten dangerously close to Nox and Caelum. As much as he would rather have the orb hit the obnoxious prince, Terra wouldn't let it harm the king. So, he attacked the orb once the king and prince had taken cover.

"Well done," Eraqus said. "Now, come back." His two students returned to their Master's side and retracted their Keyblades.

"You both passed this section of the test. Very good. Your hearts remained strong as you dealt with your strange opponents. We shall now proceed with stage two. You both will duel each other as a test of your battle skills."

Terra and Aqua shared a quick glance and a nod.

"Aqua, stand at the entrance. Terra, stay here and face your opponent."

Aqua walked to the entrance that led into the city and Terra stood to face her. They summoned their Keyblades.

"In this test, you will prove your prowess to another who wields a Keyblade. It is rare, but likely, that you may encounter one. There are still other Keyblade wielders aside you both and myself. It is also good combat practice for a person wielding a sword."

Terra and Aqua stood in their battle stances, staring the other down.

"It does not matter who wins or loses this fight," Eraqus continued. "All that matters is that you try hard and use your battle skills and reflexes to their full potential. Magic is not permitted in this fight as it is solely a display of swordsmanship."

Aqua grumbled miserably. Magic was her specialty, Terra's was brute force. This fight would be to his advantage.

"Begin!"

At the sound of their Master's order, Terra and Aqua charged at each other head on. Terra lunged, but Aqua intercepted and jumped away. She pirouetted just as Terra swung again. His Keyblade caught on hers and sparks flew.

Aqua forced her heels into the ground to prevent Terra from pushing her back. She pushed against him and their Keyblades flew apart. Terra gripped Earth Shaker tighter.

Deciding to go more offensive, Terra reeled his Keyblade back and did an uppercut. The water maiden jumped back, startled, and the earth knight spun before tossing his Keyblade at her. Aqua was so startled that she did a cartwheel away, but it hit her foot and she accidentally dropped Rain Fall. Earth Shaker clanged to the ground.

Aqua took the minute moment of confusion to appreciate Terra's impressive strength. Earth Shaker took all his strength to lift. It was miraculous he could throw it like that. And he'd done it with only one arm!

Terra called Earth Shaker back and Aqua did the same with Rain Fall, snapping her out of her thoughts. This time, Aqua charged head on at Terra.

She spun and jumped right at him. Terra blocked her strike and retaliated. He tossed his Keyblade again, this time hitting Aqua on her right shoulder guard. She grabbed her arm and, in the confusion, dropped Rain Fall again.

"Enough," Eraqus ordered just as Aqua ran over to retrieve her Keyblade.

"You both have passed this portion of the test as well. Excellent," the Master said. "Return here."

The two still-apprentices walked back to their Master. This time, they kept their Keyblades out, as they figured they would still need them.

"For the final portion of the exam, you will show me your strengths in magic," Eraqus explained. "Like the battle test, this is not to see how much better you are than the other. It simply requires that you show the extent of your power. This test will be fought against the orbs of light again. If necessary, use physical moves in this display as well."

Terra took his turn to groan at hearing what the test would be. Aqua was far better at magic than he was. She'd knocked him down plenty of times in magic battle practice to prove it. Aqua, on the other hand, was beaming.

"You will take this test one at a time," Eraqus said. "Ladies first, Aqua."

"Yes, sir." She bowed to her Master and walked a few steps away.

"Good luck, Aqua," Terra told her. She turned and smiled at him. His cheeks flushed.

Aqua took a deep breath and held up Rain Fall. "I'm ready," she said.

"Then, get ready," Eraqus said. He called out his Keyblade and waved it, summoning more balls of light. They all formed in a circle around Aqua. "Proceed, Aqua."

Aqua focused her magical energy and cast a Thunder spell. Three orbs vanished and two more replaced each of them.

At Aqua's surprised expression, Eraqus said, "I forgot to mention. This test is a little harder. Find a way to defeat every orb at once."

"Got it," Aqua said. She concentrated harder and started attacking more and more orbs, using her power over light to shoot energy beams and casting magical spells to destroy the orbs. She felt her strength build. The orbs multiplied to fifty before Aqua finally felt her strength reach its peak.

"Teleport Blast!" she screamed. Aqua glowed with white light and light orbs erupted from her body. The water maiden had summoned as many orbs of her own as there were already. They all spiraled into a swirling pillar and she jumped at the nearest one. She whacked it and the enemy orb disintegrated. She then vanished and hit another ball, sending it into another orb. Aqua repeated the process many more times, finishing once Eraqus's final enemy orb had been destroyed. The light sparkled and swirled around her and she landed on the ground again, light as a feather.

As Terra watched Aqua, she captivated him just as much as she had on that day at the street fair when she danced. Her refined magical talent was clear. The glittering light that swirled around her lit up her eyes. She looked like something out of a dream with the light and sparks swirling around her.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

"Splendid, Aqua!" Eraqus applauded. "Use of your most powerful attack, a combination of physical and magical might, was a fine show of your skills. Well done."

Aqua walked back over to Eraqus and Terra, dispersing Rain Fall as she went.

"Great job, Aqua!" Terra said. She blushed.

"Thank you," she said, bowing to Master Eraqus and smiling at Terra.

"Terra, your turn," Eraqus said. "Same conditions as Aqua. You must defeat all the light orbs at once and you must use magic."

"Alright," Terra said. With his Keyblade in hand, the earth knight walked back to where Aqua had previously been as Eraqus summoned more orbs of light. They formed in a circle around Terra and he stood ready to proceed.

"Go!"

Terra started off with an Aero spell, which destroyed five orbs, but replaced those five with ten new ones. He decided slashed and hacked at the orbs until his power filled him with pumping adrenaline.

Terra unleashed his full power in his move, Destroy Arts. Terra raised his Keyblade to the sky and meteors rained down. The spectators were alarmed, but the meteors split into multiple pieces and all collided with the light orbs, destroying them in a single second.

Aqua cheered for him. Terra flashed her a rather cocky grin, but she smiled in return. Eraqus overlooked this as he grinned with pride at his student.

"Excellent, Terra!" the Master said. "Incredible display of power and magic. You both did incredibly."

Terra dispersed Earth Shaker and returned to Eraqus and Aqua, whose smile hadn't faded.

Terra's skill had impressed Aqua far more than it ever had. She stared as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He blinked and as his eyes opened, they were sparkling with energy. He nudged her arm and Aqua turned to face Eraqus.

"Now for the results," Eraqus said. "Terra, you displayed battle skills very superior to Aqua's. Aqua, your magical talent was amazing to behold. And your own individual combinations of physical and magical moves were true signs of mastery. Therefore, I am pleased to say that you both have passed the exam and become Keyblade Masters."

Terra thought his heart had stopped. Aqua's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Thank you so much, Master!" Aqua bowed so low, she was bent completely flat.

"Thank you, Master!" Terra said. He bent so far forward, he almost touched Eraqus's armored stomach.

"Rise now, as Keyblade Masters," Eraqus said. "Congratulations, Master Terra, and Master Aqua."

Aqua couldn't hold it in, she wrapped her arms around Terra in excitement. Terra returned the gesture.

"You were incredible, Aqua!" Terra told her.

"So were you!" Aqua cried. "Your spell with the meteors… it was amazing, Terra!"

The earth knight could've stood with Aqua in his arms all day, but he released her when they heard the sound of clapping behind them.

"My congratulations to you both!" a voice rang out. The Keyblade Masters turned to King Nox, who was approaching them with Caelum right behind him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Terra and Aqua bowed respectfully to the king, but it wasn't needed. A Keyblade Master's authority was higher than the king of just one world.

King Nox looked very much like his son. They had the same facial traits, including their brown eyes, but Caelum's light blue hair had come from his mother, Nox's queen, who had passed due to a sickness shortly after her son's birth. The king had dark brown hair and he was also taller than his son and slightly broader.

"I'm glad to see all the training you've been through has paid off and your full potential has been achieved," Nox continued. A broad smile spread across his face, much different from his son's smile, which was normally a sneer.

"I'm very pleased as well," Eraqus said. He placed a hand on both Terra and Aqua's shoulders. "Both of you have truly earned your titles." He beamed at his students.

"Thank you, Master," Terra said.

"Eraqus, I have to ask you…" the king started.

"What is it, Nox?" Eraqus asked.

"Do you think it's time or not to reveal our two new Keyblade Masters to my kingdom yet?"

"I believe the time is right for Seaside Haven to know about Terra and Aqua," Eraqus replied.

"Then, I insist we honor them tomorrow night during my son's birthday party," Nox said.

Terra and Aqua cocked eyebrows and locked gazes temporarily.

"That's sudden, Nox," Eraqus said.

"But why not, Master Eraqus?" Caelum asked. "Enough people attend our parties and it's the perfect opportunity to reveal these two Keyblade Masters to the kingdom."

Eraqus thought it over. He saw that it was a good opportunity, but it was so formal. Terra hated formal events and Aqua was very similar. She'd flee at the sight of a dress, which she would have to wear at an event that formal.

He then decided it would be a good way to teach his apprentices some humility.

"Very well," Eraqus proclaimed. "Aside from Prince Caelum's birthday, we may also announce the making of our two new Keyblade Masters, Terra and Aqua."

"Say _what_?" Terra and Aqua said in perfect unison. Neither could believe what they'd just heard.

"You heard me," Eraqus said.

"Wonderful!" Nox exclaimed. "I need to see about details for that anyway. Caelum, come with me and we'll set about the details with the party planners."

Nox turned away, but Caelum lingered a moment longer and reached to touch Aqua's hand. She hid it behind her back.

"Aqua, congratulations again," the prince said with a sick smile. Terra scowled. "To you as well, _Terra_." The prince sneered as he said the new Keyblade Master's name.

Caelum strode after his father in a swish of robes.

"Master, you can't be _serious_," Terra said.

"I am dead serious," Eraqus said. "Tomorrow night, you both will be announced as Keyblade Masters to Seaside Haven. And you _will_ put up with the party as well. And remember to dress properly."

Eraqus walked between his students and went into the throne room. The other spectators had left while the king had spoken with Eraqus. Now only Terra and Aqua were in the courtyard.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow night," Aqua said. Her arms crossed impatiently.

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"Because you know there's dancing at those parties and Caelum is bound to ask me to dance with him," the girl grumbled.

"Well, don't worry, Aqua." Terra put his hands on her shoulders. Their different blue gazes locked with each other. Terra was lost in the waves of Aqua's eyes, while Aqua was entranced by the cobalt ice in Terra's.

"You have the right to refuse him, you know."

"I know… but he'll insist."

"Then, I'll dance with you."

Terra was stunned by his own words. Him? Dance?

Oh, Darkness, take him now.

"Really?" Aqua hesitantly asked.

This was probably why Master Eraqus had forced them into attending the party anyway. To teach them that they needed to get over their personal problems.

But Eraqus had known that Terra wasn't a dancer. The man had proclaimed he had two left feet even though he'd never danced before.

But if he did it with Aqua…

"Yes," he said, swallowing his pride. "I'll dance with you if it helps you get over your nerves. And through the party."

Aqua smiled that radiant, sweet smile of hers.

"Okay, you've got a deal," she said. She moved Terra's hands from her shoulders before leaning closer and whispering, "Thank you."

Without waiting for Terra to respond, Aqua lightly kissed his cheek.

Overcome with shock, Terra didn't notice that Aqua had removed her lips until she was halfway between his position and the throne room.

_'Wow,'_ was all Terra thought as he stared after the maiden Keyblade Master.

* * *

**Okay. Chapter six is done!**

**About the MQE, I made up the magic test and kept the actual two parts we see in the game. Text is made up too. I don't even understand what the light orb test is for actually. They never explained it, so I had to wing it. And the magic test was added to be fair to Aqua's magic strengths since Terra has physical strength.**

**And Terra actually becomes a Master in this story! Good for him! BBS wise, I still don't think it's fair that Master Eraqus didn't give Terra the 'Master' title he deserves just because of one little mishap with his Darkness. And since there's later drama, I cut him some slack.**

**And one more thing, I wanted to use actual attacks Terra and Aqua use in the game. Make it more interesting. Destroy Arts and Teleport Blast are their most powerful finisher moves, respectively.**

**Like last chapter, writer's block and distractions kept this chapter from being up sooner.**


	7. Terra's New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 7 – Terra's New Friend**

**

* * *

**

Terra spent the entire rest of the day and night thinking about Aqua kissing his cheek. Even as he lay in bed that night, he could still feel the soft pressure of her lips where they'd touched him. Her short hair had tickled his cheek as she'd moved away.

Terra then realized he _liked_ what had happened. He'd _wanted_ her to do that for who-knows-how-long. Terra didn't know or care. He'd just realized was that he had feelings for his best friend. And he'd had them for a long time too.

Now he understood why he was always angry when Caelum tried to get close to Aqua. It was jealousy. But what did he have to fear of that obnoxious prince winning Aqua's affection? She didn't even like him.

But still… did she return Terra's feelings? Aqua had kissed him, so it seemed that way. But it wasn't an answer.

Terra sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark out, but the first rays of sunlight were peaking over the water's far off horizon. The youth figured he'd sleep off the rest of his uneasy feelings.

For tonight… he would tell Aqua how he felt.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, Nox sent Terra and Aqua to the castle tailor to fit them with appropriate clothes for the evening. Aqua had grumbled that she would rather eat a cockroach than wear a dress at a party, but the king didn't hear her.

The castle's seamstresses were all kind women. The only boy present was the eldest's grandson, who helped with small tasks, for he was so small.

The boy looked no older than nine, with windswept blonde hair and lively blue eyes. They gleamed like the eyes of someone either looking for trouble, or a way to get out of his job.

As the eldest and her assistant stood Terra on a stool, measuring him, the boy stared up in awe at him, admiring the impressive, intimidating aura Terra emitted.

"Why do you need nice clothes anyway?" the boy asked once the eldest had gotten her measurements and went to pick out fabric. Dark colors, as Terra had politely requested.

"Aqua and I are being forced to go to Caelum's party," Terra grumbled. "But we're also being announced as Keyblade Masters to the other people attending."

"_You're_ the Keyblade Masters?" the boy exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Terra cocked an eyebrow. Practically everyone in the castle knew who the Keyblade wielders were. Then again, he'd never seen this boy before. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ventus, but most people just call me Ven," the boy said. "I've wanted to come to your practices. But grandma never lets me leave. She needs my help in here, as much as I don't like it."

Terra knelt down to the boy's eye level. "Well, why don't you reason with her and ask when to take a break, Ven?" he asked. "Not many people get to watch our practices anyway, though. Keyblade wielder abilities are a secret known only to us."

"Oh, I understand."

Ven walked over and peeked around the curtain Aqua was behind. Terra stood up again.

"Hey!" a voice objected. It wasn't Aqua. It was one of the seamstresses. "Get back with the man! Don't peek when a lady is getting fitted!"

"Get out, Ventus!" another voice, still not Aqua's, screeched.

"ACK!" Ven yelled. A sound of dull hitting came from around the curtain and Terra saw several scraps of cloth fly, three of them hit the small boy. He scampered back to Terra's side to escape the annoyed girls.

"It's no big deal," Aqua told them. "It's not like I was undressed. I'm sorry, little boy."

"It's alright, Lady Aqua," Ven said. "They do that to me all the time."

"Really?" Terra asked.

"Yep."

The earth knight snorted. "Girls like their privacy, kid. Don't bug them when they need it."

"Terra!" Aqua cried out.

"Sorry!"

"She's pretty," Ven whispered. "Do you like her?"

"Say what?" Terra asked.

"Lady Aqua. Do you like her?" he repeated, lowering his voice this time.

"Uh… I…" Terra blushed. All he received was a smile from Ven.

The old woman and her assistant still weren't back, so Terra to stepped off the stool and kneeled down to his new friend's eye level.

"Don't tell anyone," Terra whispered.

"I won't," Ven responded, also whispering. "So, do you like her or not?"

"Yes," Terra responded. "And I plan to tell her just how much I like her tonight. Keep it a secret, Ven. I want to surprise her. And don't tell Caelum if he ever comes in here."

"Why would I tell the prince?"

"We don't get along and he likes Aqua too. But she can't stand him and he'll hate me more than he does now," Terra explained. The boy's eyes widened.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Ven promised. He dragged an imaginary zipper over his mouth to seal the deal. The Keyblade Master smiled.

"Thanks, Ven," Terra replied. He ruffled the small boy's hair.

"HEY! Get off!"

Ven's grandmother and her assistant came back a second later and forced Terra back on the stool. They started by fitting him in black pants and then tailored a navy shirt for him.

Terra felt stupid. All this fussing over getting clothes fitted. And the needles the assistant clumsily stuck into him hurt when he moved. He just wanted this day over with.

Finally, after an hour of being stuck, poked, and annoyed, Terra had clothes ready for the night. He stepped off the stool and took them from the old seamstress.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"Absolutely, Master Terra," the woman said.

Being reminded that he was now a Master gave Terra a confidence boost, something he needed if he was going to tell Aqua how he felt about her.

"Aqua, you ready?" Terra called.

"She's almost done," a tailor from the other side called. "But we need a little help getting the hem of her dress just right."

"I'll come help," Ven's grandmother said. "Ventus, don't make a move." She walked around the curtain.

"_'Don't make a move'_?" Terra repeated. Ven nervously scratched his nose.

"She never lets me help when a girl is being fitted," Ven explained. "I don't know why." Terra wouldn't tell the boy, but he understood the woman's reason. Instead, the earth knight just shrugged.

"I'll be out later, Terra," Aqua's voice said. "Why not go do something else?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go get some lunch or something. I'll catch up."

"Okay, Aqua." Terra turned to Ventus. "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure! Grandma, can I go with Terra? Please?"

"Master Terra, you'll keep an eye on him?" the woman responded, followed by a painful gasp that sounded like Aqua had been stuck with a pin.

"Yes, ma'am," Terra responded. "I'll keep him out of trouble. Come on, Ven." With his clothes tucked under his arm, Terra walked to the door, which was on his side of the curtain, and left with Ven at his heels.

They made a quick stop by Terra's room to drop off the clothes, which he unceremoniously tossed at the nearest armchair. They flew over the back rest and, though Terra didn't see, landed neatly in the seat.

"Kitchen it is!" Ven said. He ran off in a burst of speed without waiting for Terra to catch up.

He finally caught Ven at the kitchen.

"How are you so fast?" Terra huffed.

"I just am," Ven said. "Is that a good thing for someone who wields a Keyblade?" Ven ran into the kitchen and swiped a pear from a bowl. Terra grabbed a banana and an apple from the same bowl.

"I… don't know," Terra responded. "I don't rely on speed, so it's not important for me. It might be for another possible wielder though."

"Do you think it's possible I could do it?" Ven asked before sinking his teeth into his pear.

"It's possible for anyone," Terra said, peeling his banana. "But you need to display some kind of magical ability." He took a bite of the curved yellow fruit.

"How did it happen for you?"

"When I was seven, I jumped higher than normal for a kid my age. Aqua was scared by someone pulling a prank on her when she was six. She was so freaked out that she froze a nearby fountain."

Ven snorted. "Really?" He took an enormous bite of his pair.

"I can only believe the rumors. I never saw it. But I'm glad that she was chosen by the Keyblade."

"How come?"

Terra chewed on another banana bite before answering. "I probably never would've met her otherwise. She's my best friend. But my feelings for Aqua have gone into something even deeper, Ven. And I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Do you have any idea how you're going to say it?" Ven asked.

"I have a vague idea. I'm going to tell her how special she is to me."

"Well, I wish you luck," Ven said through a mouthful of pear. "She seems to mean a whole lot to you."

"Yeah," Terra said, putting the banana peel down and picking up the apple. "She sure does."

After they finished their fruit, one of the tailor girls came to get Ven, saying his grandmother needed him again. Ven rolled his eyes and reluctantly left after saying goodbye to Terra. The man promised he would visit Ventus in the morning and tell him about how it went with Aqua later.

Wanting privacy, Terra went back to his room and began to think about how exactly he was going to tell Aqua about his feelings for her.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I made Ven younger than he is in game, but I was a little stumped. Plus, what fifteen-year-old boy gets stuck helping his grandmother with her sewing? Making him nine just made the situation fit better.**

**Anyway, I'll get to chapter 8 ASAP. But it might take a little time since this week I have final exams at school. But once those are over and done with, I will continue with this story!**


	8. Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 8 – Lovers**

**

* * *

**

People started arriving at the castle for the party around 6:30. Terra groaned when he saw them out his window and realized it was as good a time as any to get changed into his new clothes.

After three minutes, he was ready. Terra was now dressed in black pants and a long-sleeved navy shirt with a high collar. He pulled on a pair of high black boots. Red bands adorned the shirt at the wrists. He looked himself over and decided it wasn't too bad. At least he wasn't stuck in a dress like Aqua.

Speaking of Aqua…

Terra went to find the water maiden and go down to the party with her. He passed two servant girls in the corridor, who gawked at him when his back was turned. But when they saw that he was knocking on Aqua's door, they grumbled and left.

"Aqua, are you ready?" Terra called.

"In a second," she replied. "Stupid dress…"

"Is it really that bad?" Terra cautiously asked.

"Getting into it is what's bad. I can do it, it's just annoying."

"Well, I'm here when you're ready."

"I'm coming out now."

The doorknob turned and Terra's jaw almost fell off its hinges when he saw Aqua.

She wore a long, flowing, blue, halter dress just a few shades darker than her hair. A dark blue sash was tied around her waist in a neat bow on her back. Wristbands (1) of the same color extended all the way to her elbows. She stared at the floor uncomfortably, as if going to a party was the last thing she wanted to do, which it was.

She looked beautiful.

"Uh… uh… Are you ready?" Terra stuttered. Aqua didn't meet his gaze.

"Yes," she said. She closed her door and grabbed his wrist. "Let's go."

She started walking and pulled Terra along with her.

"Are you okay?" the earth knight asked her.

"I'm fine," she lied, releasing her friend's hand.

The truth was, Aqua was incredibly nervous at the moment. And it had started the instant she'd kissed Terra the day before. She had no idea why she'd done it. But when Terra had offered to dance with her to keep her away from Caelum, she'd felt something reassuring flow through her, saying that Terra was being completely honest with her.

Terra would put his pride on the line. For her. By dancing.

Aqua had thought his offer was strange since she had never seen Terra even move a muscle when music was on, other than his legs to walk away.

He'd looked unsure about it at first, but when she asked if he really meant that, Aqua saw a look in his eyes that just _told_ her to believe him. And to thank him, she had kissed him.

Once she moved her lips from his cheek, Aqua's face lit up like a sunrise and she'd hurried away. She had been thankful that Terra didn't follow her, for she had to be alone and ponder her feelings.

After a few sleepless hours that night, Aqua had decided that all the strange feelings she'd had towards Terra for the past few years was her Light reacting in her heart.

But what she didn't know was if Terra felt the same. He probably did. He always acted angry and jealous when Caelum came into the room, showing the prince nothing but hostility. And the water maiden _knew_ Caelum liked her, but the very thought of it just disgusted her.

Aqua knew that Terra was the one who was special to her. He had a place in her heart that no one else would ever have.

"You don't seem fine," Terra said.

"Uh… what?" Aqua replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said you don't seem fine," he repeated.

"I just… have a lot on my mind right now," Aqua stated flatly.

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Because you won't look me in the eye."

At that comment, Aqua turned around, finally looking at Terra. Her heart stopped. He looked so handsome dressed like he was. She blushed blood red.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked. "Your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine!" She covered her cheeks and turned away from Terra.

He figured that Aqua's face was red for similar reasons of what he thought when he saw her in her dress. But he held his tongue.

"Just nervous," the girl added.

"Don't worry about it," Terra said. He spotted a nearby vase full of white and red flowers. He went over and plucked a white one from the bouquet. Aqua watched as Terra gently placed the blossom behind her right ear.

"Perfect," he whispered.

"Thanks…" Aqua smiled at him.

"Are you ready now?" Terra asked, staring into her eyes.

"As I'll ever be." She nodded. Terra offered her his hand and she took it. They both felt a strange warmth pass through their hands when they touched.

Full of confidence with the other next to them, they entered the throne room.

* * *

The throne room, always used for grand parties, was decorated extravagantly. Red and blue banners hung from the ceiling. Curtains of the same color draped down from the window hangings. Vases of white and red flowers were between every window.

People were everywhere, dressed in formal clothing. Women in dresses, men in robes or clothes similar to Terra. A band played music at a slow pace. Some people danced to it, but most were just standing around talking.

Nox and Caelum were up at the thrones, which stood higher than the rest of the room on a raised platform. Nox sitting in the center of Caelum's, on his left, and an empty throne, the one for the queen. Eraqus stood near the empty throne, not looking any different than normal. He'd told his students that he always dressed formally a long time ago. The new Keyblade Masters approached their Master and the king and prince.

"Terra, Aqua, come here!" the king said, spotting them. Caelum's gaze settled on Aqua and Terra glared at him.

"Aqua… you look stunning," Caelum said.

"Thanks." She just stared over the prince's head, which he didn't notice. "And happy birthday," she added. Caelum smiled at her, Aqua didn't see.

"You seem distracted, my dear," King Nox said. "Is something wrong?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Well, I hope it clears up in time. Because tonight is very important," Eraqus announced to them.

"Yes, very important," Nox agreed. "And now that we have all three guests of honor here, we can get to the announcements. Should we do Terra and Aqua first or Caelum?"

"Your son should go first," Eraqus said. "It _is_ his birthday after all."

"Right then," Nox said. "You'll do your apprentices?"

"Technically, they aren't really apprentices anymore," Eraqus smiled at his students. "But yes. I will announce their new status as Keyblade Masters."

Nox stood up and walked to the edge of the platform, raising his hands for silence and the music stopped, everyone turned their attention to the king.

Nox cleared his throat and said, "Welcome, guests. I am glad to see so many have come out tonight. But I have more news than probably what you're expecting."

Murmurs broke out amongst the people. Terra caught words in there like 'news' and 'what'. He didn't care nor pay attention. He just stared straight ahead. Aqua clutched his wrist.

He looked into her eyes, seeing she was still nervous. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm here."

A slow blink, and Aqua released her grip. She gave him a tiny smile.

Caelum glared at Terra and was ignored.

"Settle down, please," Nox said, waving his hands. "Before I announce this other news. I first wish for us to wish my son a 'Happy Birthday'. Come forward, Caelum."

The prince stepped to his father's side and bowed to Seaside Haven's people.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness," the people's voices rang out. Some applauded, some raised their glasses. Only Eraqus, Terra, and Aqua were silent, something the prince noted, but decided wasn't important.

"And now, for a special announcement from Seaside Haven's resident Keyblade Master Eraqus," the king said. Eraqus stepped forward and the king and prince returned to their thrones.

"Greetings," Eraqus said. "As you all know, it is formally announced to this city when a Keyblade wielder obtains the rank of Master. And you all have the right to know of the two apprentices I have trained for over the last ten years. As of yesterday morning, their training has truly paid off and they have successfully earned the ranks of Keyblade Masters. Please step forward, Terra and Aqua."

The two new Keyblade Masters stepped forward to many gasps and wide eyes. They'd known about the strange boy and girl who often went into the city together, but were seldom seen. But they'd never assumed they were Eraqus's trainees.

"Terra is a Master of physical battle," Eraqus explained. "Many would do well to fear his Keyblade. Aqua is a Master of magic. Her talent is both a stunning and deadly sight to behold. And I deem them both fully worthy of their new rank."

Terra and Aqua were both silent. Listening to their Master's praise was enough, but being stared at by all these people was just crazy.

"I also offer my full congratulations to the Keyblade Masters," King Nox added. "Now, let's continue the party. Have fun, everybody."

The festivities picked up again. Terra and Aqua went off to get a drink from the punch bowl, not because of thirst, but to get away from Caelum, who had jumped up the instant the announcements were done and looked over at Aqua. She had grabbed Terra and moved away as fast as she could.

"Are you really thirsty?" Terra asked once they reached the punch bowl.

"No, I just want to get away from Caelum," she hissed.

"Then, it's time I live up to my promise," Terra said.

"Huh?"

Terra tucked his left hand behind his back and politely bowed, offering Aqua his hand. "Aqua, would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice full of confidence.

The girl was still stunned that Terra would actually offer to dance with her. But now they were at the point where he formally asked her.

She placed her hand gently in his and smiled. "I'd love to, Terra," Aqua said.

The knight led his maiden to the dance floor and they stood somewhere near the edge. Aqua placed her right hand into Terra's left and her left hand on his shoulder. He placed his right hand on Aqua's waist and they started slowly swaying in time to the music.

* * *

Up at the thrones, Caelum scowled at Terra dancing with Aqua. The prince had wanted to be the first one to dance with her, but seeing how Aqua had moved away earlier, he decided to wait for a few minutes before asking her to dance.

Once he saw Terra ask the beautiful girl to dance, Caelum's half good-half bad mood had turned all bad. And his father wasn't helping matters.

"Caelum, leave Terra and Aqua alone," Nox said. "They have a bond together I can see runs very deep."

"Father, I was hoping to ask Aqua to dance because I want to tell her that I love her," Caelum protested.

"I hate to rain on your parade, and more so disappoint you on your birthday, but it's quite obvious she doesn't feel the same."

"How can you say that to your own son?" The prince glared at his father, not understanding how he could be so negative towards his love for the maiden Keyblade Master.

"Caelum, you don't understand how true love works," Nox said.

"True love?" Caelum scoffed.

"Don't scoff at such a wonderful thing," the king responded. "I knew how wonderful true love felt the instant I met your mother. And when you were born, it showed me the ultimate bond of love. And when she passed, a part of my heart shattered. Therefore, I want to make sure all my people have a chance to find true love for themselves. I wish for you to find it as well. But I can clearly see it is not with Aqua."

Nox returned his attention to the festivities, leaving Caelum to sulk and scheme.

As he swirled the liquid in his goblet, Caelum plotted to make sure that Aqua would be his. And he would do whatever it took to get Terra out of his way.

* * *

On the dance floor, Terra and Aqua were lost in the music as they gently danced. Terra raised his arm and Aqua gracefully spun through the arc their arms formed, then reverse twirled and her hand came back to rest on his shoulder.

She smiled at him. Aqua felt safe knowing Terra was right there with her. Keeping her safe from a prince they both disliked. She didn't even mind when Terra's hand wrapped itself completely around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

Terra glanced down at her when he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest, clearly listening to his heartbeat. He smiled, feeling her own heart beat against him. Almost like a steady drum, keeping a better beat for the music than the actual drummer in the band.

"Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Just fine," Aqua replied.

"You do seem much better than before," her friend noted.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Well, I was nervous because I really didn't want to dance with the jerk who stalks me."

Terra smirked at her comment. Caelum _did_ seem to stalk her. But she had nothing to fear. The earth knight wouldn't let his obvious rival do anything to take Aqua from him. He'd protect her no matter what.

The song ended and Terra loosened his grip on Aqua. And she backed up.

Neither of them noticed how many people were staring at them. The two Keyblade Masters dancing together… It was as if… Maybe…

"Aqua, do you think… we could talk outside for a minute?" Terra asked sheepishly. If he was going to tell her how he felt, he would do it now.

"Sure," was Aqua's reply.

Making sure Eraqus and, more importantly, Caelum weren't watching, the earth knight took her hand and led Aqua to entrance to the courtyard. They walked up to the fountain and the water maiden sat on the edge.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

This was his chance. It was now or never.

"Aqua, I want to tell you something," Terra said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Terra cleared his throat before saying, "For some reason… whenever I'm near you, something lights up in my chest. My heart beats erratically, I feel heat rise in my cheeks, and I had no idea what it meant…" He paused. "Until recently."

"What do you think it is, Terra?" Aqua asked. She desperately wanted to know because of her own similar symptoms whenever she was around her friend.

"I need to explain more first. I'm sure you've noticed when we're near Caelum, I get angry and jealous. I don't want him to… to…"

"What, Terra?"

"I don't want him to take you from me," he whispered, barely loud enough for Aqua to hear him. He kneeled down to her eye level and touched her cheek. She relished his gentle touch as he admired the softness of her skin.

"Terra…" she whispered.

"Aqua, I think I'm in love with you," Terra said.

Aqua gasped, her eyes widened, and her heart stopped. Terra loved her?

His words helped her realize how similar her symptoms were to his. Her heart started beating again and she caressed Terra's cheeks and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

The instant they touched, their faces flushed. Their eyes closed and they melted into the affection they shared with the other. Terra's hand that wasn't already holding Aqua moved to her shoulder. Her thumbs rubbed his cheeks and her other fingers curled into the hair behind his ears. They broke their kiss, only their foreheads still touching.

"I love you, Terra," Aqua whispered.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Since that day at the street festival," she said. "When I was pulled in to dance with those performers. Remember I was blushing so much?"

"How could I not?" Terra teased. "You looked beautiful. You still do."

She giggled. "And you look like a handsome knight. I've loved you since before that day, but that was when my feelings truly started to bloom. What about you?"

Terra stood up and sat next to her on the fountain. He held her hands in his lap. "I've been in love with you for so long, I can't remember when my feelings first appeared. But I couldn't tell you because of what Master Eraqus told us years ago," he said, pulling the water maiden closer to him. "_'A Keyblade's chosen one must not get too close to someone else. Because if they happen to fall in love with someone, their heart will become so attached they will put that one person above all other people. They would give a whole world or even the whole universe for that one person'_," Terra recited perfectly.

"If Eraqus finds out…"

"Then, we won't let him."

"How are we going to keep something this big hidden from him?" Aqua pleaded.

"We'll hide it from everyone," Terra said. "And when we can find an opportunity, we'll go to another world together. No one will keep us apart. It'll be only us."

"Terra…" Aqua sighed.

"Aqua…"

They lost their voices in another kiss. Terra pulled Aqua into his embrace and she caressed her lover. Sweet bliss engulfed them as their emotions poured into the other.

Terra broke the kiss and held the girl close to him. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Aqua," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I won't let anything separate us. Not only do we have to keep it secret from Eraqus, but Caelum as well. I will not let him take you from me, please remember that."

"I will, my sweet knight," Aqua promised.

They didn't return to the party. They simply stayed in the dark courtyard, starting another dance and losing themselves in each other's presence.

**

* * *

**

(1)- Does anyone know why 'wristbands' is considered one whole word? I thought it was two until my Word spell check showed me it wasn't.

**Phew! That was one _LONG _chapter! Don't expect too many long ones like this and not any time soon.**

**Why is the big kiss scene always my favorite part? Oh yeah… because Terra and Aqua are perfect together!**

**And yeah, I wanted King Nox to be a true romantic to contrast him with his son. It also adds some tension.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think?**

**Also, here's a link to the picture that gave me the idea for this Fanfiction. The Terra and Aqua segment anyway. Just alter the colors on Terra's outfit in the picture to what is said above. Also, picture the Organization boots if you have to in the case of that. It's what I picture.**

(http:/rinounahearts(.)deviantart(.)com(/#/d2ow60x)

**Remove the parentheses.**


	9. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 9 – Feelings**

**

* * *

**

The day after Prince Caelum's birthday, normal activities for Seaside Haven's citizens proceeded as they would on any other day. Children ran amuck in the streets, women did their shopping or ran after their rambunctious children, shopkeepers minded their stores. Everything seemed normal.

Except it wasn't.

At least not for the two newly announced Keyblade Masters, Terra and Aqua.

Not only had their mastery in their skills as Keyblade wielders been revealed, but the two warriors had also confessed to each other that they were in love with one another.

Aqua thought it over again as she lay in bed. She had woken up just before dawn, awakened by a dream in which she and Terra were alone. She wished the dream could've lasted. In her dream world, her love for Terra could stay safe and unrevealed.

In the waking world, there was Master Eraqus and Caelum to deal with.

The old Master had told Terra and Aqua in their early teenage years that Keyblade wielders were forbidden from falling in love. As Terra had said the previous night, Keyblade Masters, like any person, could grow too attached to their beloved and would put that person above anything else, even their duty as Keyblade Masters.

But they'd broken that law by the unknown laws of the heart.

Keyblade Masters were also supposed to listen to their hearts. And Aqua knew Terra and her were just listening to what their hearts told them.

Terra would probably think that sounded like a girlish theory. But Aqua truly believed it. It would explain why her heart seemed to surge around him.

Ultimately, she decided that she would talk to Terra about it and see what he thought of it. She got up, made her bed, got dressed, and did her hair. Despite its shortness, she still had to groom her hair or else it looked like bed head hair.

Aqua's first stop was Terra's room, but he wasn't there. She tried the kitchen next. Terra wasn't there either, but Aqua grabbed a big juicy apple and continued on her way.

She asked the cook if he'd seen Terra. He only replied that Terra had come in, grabbed a left over turkey leg, started eating it, and left. Ignoring her confusion at Terra's bizarre appetite, Aqua figured there would be only one other place to find him.

She headed for the courtyard where she'd danced with Terra and told him she loved him.

That was exactly where he was.

Terra was sitting on the fountain, twiddling a turkey thighbone, and talking to the little boy from the tailors' room.

"Terra!" she called out. He turned immediately and smiled upon seeing her. The water maiden ran up to the earth knight and into his embrace.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Just fine," Aqua replied, smiling at him.

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" the little boy asked, jumping around them.

"Excuse me?"

"I promised Ven here that I'd tell him how last night went," Terra answered. He turned to the little boy. "How do you think it went?"

"It looks like it went really good," Ven answered.

"Very well," Aqua corrected. "It went very well, Ven." She turned to her lover, cupped his cheek, and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey, we've gotta be discrete, remember?" Terra reminded her when they broke the kiss.

"I know," she said, "but I love you."

"I know," Terra replied. "However, we have unexpected watchers to worry about."

"You mean Ven?"

The small boy was still staring up at them, grinning like a troublemaker.

"No, I mean a certain Master and a certain pain in the butt whom you know I can't stand!" Terra hissed.

"Right," Aqua sighed. She knelt down to Ven's eye level. "You can keep this secret, right, Ven?"

"I swear!" The boy held up his right hand, a promise he wouldn't speak a word.

"You'd better not, or I'm gonna take back my promise, should it ever happen," Terra whispered to the boy. Ven's eyes widened.

"I won't! I won't!" the boy squealed.

"Okay, relax, Ven." Terra stood up, smirking. Aqua cocked an eyebrow. Ven scowled, but it turned into a grin just as fast.

"I gotta get back," the boy explained. "Grandma's gonna need me to help her in her workroom." He waved goodbye and trotted for the throne room. Aqua was amazed at his speed.

"What exactly did you promise him?" she asked.

"I promised I would be his Master if he ever shows signs of getting a Keyblade."

"You just get your title two days ago and you already find your potential apprentice? Wow, Terra."

"I trust the kid," the man explained. "And he's probably going to be the only one who it's safe to tell about our… relationship."

"I'll trust your judgment. But only Ven can know."

"I won't give anyone else any hints," Terra responded. "I'm not going to let anything keep me from you." He hugged Aqua again. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Then, we have to tune it down," Aqua reminded. "We might be alone, but someone could show up at any second."

"Right, kiss me quick then," he whispered. She obliged happily.

"But… Terra?"

"Yes, Aqua?" Terra asked. He sat down on the fountain's edge and Aqua began pacing around.

"I have some questions to ask you. Concerning our new relationship."

"Fire away."

"Well, how does… your heart… feel when you're around me?" Aqua hesitantly asked.

"My heart? That's an odd question," Terra replied.

"Just answer it!" Aqua turned her blushing face away from him.

"Well, my heart surges with warmth when I see you," Terra said. "Anytime I'm near you or that I've touched you, I've felt that same warmth. My heart… it's telling me to be happy. And to make sure you're happy."

Aqua returned her gaze to him, smiling her sweet smile.

"Now tell me what your heart feels," Terra demanded.

"I feel just the same as you," she whispered. "My heart floods with light. It has told me that something was meant to happen for us. But until yesterday, I could never tell what it was. I now know that it was telling me I'm in love with you. It drove me crazy not knowing what it was."

"Really? I thought you'd figure it out right away," Terra teased.

"Well, I didn't," Aqua stated. "I just thought it felt… natural. Like it was meant to happen."

"Interesting description."

"It's how I felt, all right."

"I get it. I get it. It kinda feels that way to me too." He paused. "So, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"What if Master Eraqus finds out?" the water maiden asked.

"I think we have more to worry about than Eraqus," the earth knight responded.

"Huh?"

"Caelum," Terra hissed.

"Don't worry," Aqua said. "He can't win me over. Nothing could take my heart from you." She cupped his cheek.

"I know." Terra smirked. "Just be careful because he's not going to give up, Aqua."

"I'll keep my senses open," she promised. "Just remember, my heart is always with you." She stood up and quickly pecked Terra's lips.

"See you later." Aqua turned and walked away, leaving Terra staring after her.

His good mood was ruined two minutes later in the form of Prince Caelum.

"Terra, have you seen Aqua?" he asked.

"Not since last night," Terra coolly lied.

"I'm not convinced," the prince scoffed. "I heard from the cook that she was looking for you."

"Well, she's probably still looking." Terra shrugged. "I haven't seen her yet today." The prince turned away.

"Well, tell Aqua to come find me when you see her," Caelum ordered. "I need to talk to her."

Terra crossed his fingers behind his back. "Will do," he said.

Caelum didn't seem to notice Terra's hidden hand. Sticking his nose in the air, he turned and stalked off.

"Don't even think about trying to take her from me, Prince Loser," Terra snarled at Caelum's disappearing back. "Aqua doesn't even like you. And I'll protect her from you no matter what."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine, you're done. Now, I can do chapter 10! And I can get to the later drama. And what I said in chapter one that might cause the rating to change.**

**The later chapters have more action. I promise that.**


	10. Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 10 – Warning**

* * *

A week went by before Ven managed to speak with Terra again. And he had questions.

"Terra, why is it so important that you and Aqua being together be kept a secret?" was his first question. They were having lunch together in the kitchen.

"There are two reasons," Terra said as he bit into a ham sandwich. "One, I'm not letting Caelum get in the way of my relationship with her. Second, our Master can't find out."

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"It's… a law… for Keyblade wielders, that is," Terra answered.

"A law?"

"Keyblade wielders aren't allowed to fall in love with anyone. If Master Eraqus found out, he wouldn't be happy."

"Why is it so wrong to fall in love if you're a Keyblade wielder?" Ven asked.

"If you fall in love, it's likely the one you love will become the main focus of your attention. Keyblade Masters have duties to the worlds and that needs to go above anything else. The same goes for your family members." Terra tore another bite from his sandwich.

"That's stupid," Ven said. "If you fall in love, you should be allowed to be with the person you love." The boy chomped down on a turkey leg.

"You're wise for a kid," Terra said. "How is it possible for a nine-year-old to know so much about love?"

"Those girls in the sewing rooms are always yakking about how they want to fall in love," Ven said. "And they spew stuff like that. They tell me the stuff like I'd actually care. It drives me nuts!"

"Do you care at all?" Terra inquired.

"Nope." Ven tore off more meat from his turkey leg and chewed before continuing. "But I can see you care about it with Aqua."

"Well, you're not gonna judge us for being in love, are you?"

"Just as long as I don't need to hear about it. That's the only thing about it that annoys me. And those crazy girls. UGH!" Ven banged his head against the wall he was leaning against. Terra chuckled.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ven," Terra said.

"Ventus!" a voice called.

"ACK! It's them!" Ven jumped off the counter he was sitting on and hid under the nearest table. Unfortunately, it had no table cloth and the two girls who came to get him spotted him right away. Even with the wideness of Terra's pant legs hiding him.

Terra skirted around the fight the instant the girls saw him. They grabbed Ven and started dragging him away, biting and kicking.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Ven squealed.

"Ventus, you need to be prompt when your grandmother needs you!" the girls said. "Now, get moving!"

"Leave me alone!" Desperate to get away, Ven stomped on one girl's foot and hit the other in the shin.

"OW!" the girls squealed. They let go and Ven raced away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Ventus, get back here!" the girls screeched. Ven neither listened nor cared. He just wanted to get away as fast as possible.

Terra had watched the entire hallway squabble from the kitchen doorway and cracked up at the sight. He also noticed that Ven had run even faster than should be normal for a nine-year-old, even with his impressive speed.

He suspected Ven's speed was the sign of a Keyblade getting ready to choose him. He'd be able to fulfill his promise to the boy after all.

"Terra, glad I found you."

Terra faced the opposite direction of which Ven had been chased and saw King Nox approaching him.

"Your Majesty."

"Please come with me," Nox said. "I need to talk with you in private."

"Of course, Sir," Terra replied.

The king led the Keyblade Master to his private work chambers. Nox pulled a ring of keys out of his robe sleeve and unlocked the door, gesturing for his guest to go in first. The king shut the door and grabbed a nearby cloth, sliding it under the crack at the bottom.

"Your Majesty?" Terra was completely confused by the king's actions. What was so important that the king was acting this way?

"I can't risk us being eavesdropped on by my son or Eraqus," Nox explained, making sure the cloth was secure under the door.

"Why…?"

"I need to talk to you. Concerning your relationship with Aqua."

Terra's eyes popped. How did Nox know?

"I have no clue—"

"Don't lie to me, Master Terra," the king said, using Terra's formal title. "I know you both are involved in a romance with each other."

"How… how do you…?" the earth knight stuttered.

"I've watched you grow up with her for years and I've noticed how angry you get when my son attempts to flirt with her. I know you love her. And I know that she loves you."

When the young man didn't respond, Nox continued, "I called you in here to warn you about what my son might possibly do."

Terra finally found his voice and said, "I thought you would maybe rat me out to Eraqus or something."

"I would never do that, even for Keyblade wielders, whom I know aren't allowed to fall in love. Eraqus told me that law so that I would know to tell Caelum. And I've tried to get him to listen, but he won't. He's too determined to make Aqua his bride."

"What?" Terra hissed.

"I don't support his desires, Terra." Nox started pacing. "I can see plain as day that Aqua wants to be with you more than anyone. She will never love my son. I know she dislikes him. Sometimes, I'm the same."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm a true romantic. When I see that two people couldn't be more right for each other, I support their love and hope to see it end happily for them. That's how I felt when I found my wife, Caelum's mother. I've never been able to look at another woman like that. And I hope the same will happen for my son. It's just…"

"He doesn't realize that the girl he wants doesn't love, or even like, him," Terra finished. "Is there _any_ way to get him to give up?"

"I don't think that's possible. Caelum is determined to get what he wants. And he wants Aqua more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. He just doesn't understand that she clearly isn't interested."

"Caelum and I have been hostile towards each other since puberty," Terra huffed. "And we both developed feelings for Aqua around the same time."

"I'm aware. But I've noticed how Aqua looks at Caelum and how she looks at you. She looks at Caelum nervously. She looks at you like a person seeing light for the first time. You look at her the same way."

"If it wasn't for that stupid law of Keyblade wielders… I… I…" Terra stopped. It would be too embarrassing.

"You'd want to spend the rest of your life with her, wouldn't you?"

Silence. Then…

"Yes. I want to spend all the time I have left with Aqua. I love her more than I thought was possible for me to love anyone."

"True love," Nox said. "It's a powerful thing. Now, do whatever you can to protect the girl you love from my son. And keep yourself safe from him while you're at it. Caelum would do anything. Possibly… even…"

"I get it. You don't have to say it."

"Well, heed my words, Terra."

"I will. Thank you, King Nox."

"You can leave."

Terra bowed and went to the door, removing the cloth from underneath first. He opened it and prepared to step out.

"One more thing, Terra," the king said.

"Yes?"

"Your heart has guided you thus far with Aqua. Let it continue to guide you through this difficult time for you both."

"I will."

Terra slipped out and silently left to ponder the king's advice.

**

* * *

**

**Complications… they suck. But hey, it adds drama.**

**And the king is on Terra's side over his own son? How will Caelum react? Hmmm… you'll find out later. And I needed to add a message related to the story's title. That's why it's in this chapter.**

**Review please?**


	11. Threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 11– Threats**

* * *

Two months passed since Terra's enigmatic meeting with King Nox. He still pondered the king's words. He'd known about his and Aqua's love longer than they knew they had been falling for each other. And what was more, Nox supported him over Caelum, his own son, to be with the water maiden.

However, due to the complications of Keyblade wielder laws, the two young Keyblade Masters could not truly be together. It would shame their Master that his two pupils had become involved in a romance when they knew better.

Terra was currently in his room, trying to figure out a way to get away from Seaside Haven with Aqua. He'd promised her that he would keep her safe from Caelum, even if it meant leaving their home.

He would do anything to be with her.

But too many restrictions were in the way.

"What am I going to do?"

Terra rolled over in his bed. His elbow bumped the wall the furniture lay against. He stared at the wall for another ten minutes before it gave him a headache and he decided to look out the window above the bed.

His room overlooked the soldiers' training courtyard. It was empty save for a person with a short mess of blue hair atop her head.

Terra sighed when he saw Aqua down below, training with her Keyblade. She was practicing her swordsmanship and a few movements that combined physical strength with magic.

She danced through an obstacle course of swinging axes. Her refined grace entranced Terra as he watched. He was so mystified by his beloved that he failed to notice his door opening.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" a drawling voice asked. Terra groaned the instant he heard it. Caelum wanted something and the Earth Keyblade Master had a feeling he wasn't going to like what the royal pain had to say.

He turned his gaze from Aqua to see Caelum leaning in the doorway.

"What do you want? And how do you know I was looking at Aqua?"

"I'm not an idiot, Terra."

"Could've fooled me," Terra muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"I didn't say anything."

Caelum took a deep breath (Terra held back a snicker when he saw the prince's nostrils flare), walked over to one of the armchairs, and sat down.

"You didn't answer my first question. What do you want?" Terra repeated.

"To let you know that I know you're going behind my back with Aqua," the prince said.

"Excuse me?" Terra cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you used magic on her or something to make her fall in love with you?"

"She truly loves me and I truly love her back," Terra hissed. "We've been at this for years, Caelum. It's time for you to give up."

"Well, _I've_ been at it for years," Caelum said. "Attempting to win her affection while you just sat back and did nothing to even get her attention. And she ended up choosing you." He glared at the Keyblade Master.

"So you're out of luck," Terra sarcastically remarked. "Now, get out."

"I'm not finished with you," Caelum said. "End your relationship with Aqua, or I'll use every ounce of my authority as your prince to get rid of you."

"You have no authority over me, Aqua, or Eraqus," Terra said. "Keyblade Masters have higher authority than a royal family."

"While that's true, you are still residents of this world _and_ this is where you were born _and_ neither of you even knew you were Keyblade wielders until you were six years old!" Caelum retorted. "So, think of it this way; if you'd never become Keyblade wielders, I'd still have my authority over you and I could declare that Aqua would be my wife."

"She'll never marry you!" Terra snapped. "She wouldn't even if we weren't Keyblade wielders! And your father wouldn't support that either!"

"How dare you! Of course my father would!"

"He told me he supports true love! And that's what Aqua has with _me_! She'll never love you! Heck, she has never even _liked_ you! And she and I had more chance of meeting outside this castle as regular kids than you would've if we'd never been Keyblade wielders."

"My father is a blind man!" Caelum roared. "Just because he _thinks_ he knows what true love feels like doesn't mean it's true! And just because he thinks you have it with Aqua, just means he's spreading crazy theories."

The prince stood up and walked to Terra's door, his hand on the knob.

"Heed my words," Caelum said, "stay away from Aqua."

"You have no power over me," Terra said. "I can do whatever I want."

"Stay away from her or I'll tell Eraqus about your affair."

Terra's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Caelum smirked.

He had now crossed the line. Dragging Eraqus into it. The new Keyblade Master would be a dead man if his Master found out.

"If I'm not allowed to be with her, than I don't see why any other man should be allowed," Caelum sneered. "Besides, that's the law of Keyblade wielders. They cannot fall in love. So, what's more important? Your lover? Or your Master's honor? You'd disgrace him if he found out his prodigies were going behind his back in a romance."

Terra eyed the prince's deadly smirk. Caelum left and Terra plunked down on his bed. Thinking about what to do.

"He played the Eraqus card? For real?" Terra hit his head against the wall.

"What am I going to do?"

_'Your heart has guided you thus far with Aqua. Let it continue to guide you through this difficult time for you both,'_ a voice whispered in his head. King Nox's voice.

"But what does that mean? Let my heart guide me? Well, how does it do that?" The earth knight grabbed his pillow and tossed it at the armchair Caelum had been sitting in.

Terra lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the king's strange advice.

It was somewhat related to the question Aqua had asked a week prior to his meeting with Nox, how his heart felt when he was around her.

_"Well, how does… your heart… feel when you're around me?" _she had asked.

_"My heart? That's an odd question."_

_"Just answer it!" _

_"Well, my heart surges with warmth when I see you. Anytime I'm near you or that I've touched you, I've felt that same warmth. My heart… it's telling me to be happy. And to make sure you're happy."_

And she had smiled that beautiful smile of hers, just for him. And he'd been happy.

"I think I see now," Terra mused aloud. "I need to listen to my heart. Just like Aqua is able to do. That's how she found out she loved me. She listened to her heart. Now, I need to listen to mine."

But he decided on one more thing. He needed to talk to Aqua. When Caelum wouldn't get in his way.

* * *

**Short chapter and argument. I know. The next chapter will make up for it.**

**Speaking of that… brace yourself for the next chapter. Ugh… I can't believe I'm doing this.**

**Review?**


	12. A Night Together

**This chapter should be rated M for somewhat sexual content. I'm not getting descriptive though. And NOBODY can make me!**

**I. Have. Gone. Insane. I swear. Why else would I write this?**

**So, this goes out to ****MyLittleDuckie1116****, who is the one who got me into this mess. And Terra and Aqua for that matter. I'm gonna get you for this, Duckie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 12- ****A Night Together**

* * *

Late that night, Aqua was still awake in her room. A small lamp was turned on next to her as she sat in one of her armchairs with a book open on her lap.

She'd gotten ready for bed a while ago and now wore a knee-length white nightgown that bunched up when she sat down.

Aqua licked her thumb, ready to turn the page when a knock was heard at her door. "Come in," she said without looking up.

The door opened and slammed in the same second. Aqua looked up from her read to see Terra locking the door behind him.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" she asked. Aqua put her book on the table and stood up. Terra ignored her and walked over to her balcony door, locking it too and pulling the curtains at her windows shut.

"I need to talk to you and I can't risk Caelum having anyone spying on us," Terra said.

"Say what?"

"He knows about us." Terra approached her. "And he doesn't want me near you anymore." The earth knight held her shoulders.

"Terra…"

"I needed to talk to you, Aqua." He sat down in the armchair the water maiden had previously occupied.

"About what?" The girl sat down at his legs and took his hand in hers.

"Caelum has practically forbidden me from seeing you," Terra told her.

"He has no authority over you, Terra. And he knows that," Aqua said.

"I know that. But he brought up some garbage about what if we'd never been chosen by the Keyblade. If it never happened, he thinks he might've been able to… to…"

"What, Terra?"

Terra took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from losing it. "He thinks he might've been able to marry you if we'd never gotten our Keyblades."

Aqua snatched her hands away and pounded the floor.

"That evil little monster!" she screeched.

"Aqua, calm down." Her lover knelt down on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I told him there was no chance of that ever happening. There's more chance that we would've met as regular kids than we would've had anything to do with him or the Keyblade."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. And even if we still were regular people, we'd still be together like we are now. And we wouldn't be in danger."

"Of what?" Aqua turned around in Terra's embrace, only to see that he wasn't actually looking at her, just straight into space. His lips were just a thin line before he uttered one word.

"Eraqus."

Aqua gasped.

"He's going to tell Eraqus if he finds out I'm just talking to you right now. He doesn't want me near you."

"Caelum can't do that to us!" Aqua protested. "He has no right to! And I can't stand him! Doesn't he know that?"

"Apparently not. Obnoxious little brat. He has no idea how love really works. He never listens to his father either."

"Say what?" The water maiden's eyes were huge with shock.

"Whether you want to believe me or not, King Nox is on our side."

"Again, say what?"

"Nox won't support his son's evil antics. He believes in true love because of how strong it felt when he met his wife."

Aqua stroked Terra's cheek and said, "Hard to believe someone like that could be the father of someone like Caelum."

"Don't let thoughts of him bother you, Aqua," Terra whispered. He smirked and bent down to her face, kissing her sweetly and running his tongue over her lower lip.

"Caelum can't do anything to us. He just doesn't accept that," he continued. "He's too busy listening to his nasty ego. He's never learned to listen to his heart. Like we have. That's what Nox said brought us together. Our hearts."

"He's right," Aqua agreed. "And Caelum can't take me from you. I love you, Terra." She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again.

"I love you so much, Aqua," the earth knight responded. He kissed her again, sending his passionate feelings into her, and the water maiden trying to return them. Heat traveled through the pits of their stomachs, telling them to embrace the passion the other supplied them with.

The man was so distracted by the kiss that he failed to notice his lover reaching for the armor on his left arm. She reached for the shoulder pad and slipped it down. Terra only noticed once the armor was only covering his hand and Aqua was about to slip it off.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she teased.

Terra released Aqua and let her slip the armor off. Next, she started playing with his suspenders. She slid them down his arms and let them hang on his elbows.

"I suggest we not do this on the floor, then," Terra whispered in a lower voice. He picked Aqua up and went over to her bed, gently placing her down.

"Terra…" Aqua sighed as he lay down next to her. She continued her work of pulling off his suspenders and wristband off before beginning to play with the rest of his clothes.

Terra began to make similar movements, but first he asked, "You sure about this?"

He was answered with a kiss, and the gentle whisper of, "Yes," before he made his first move and grabbed Aqua's nightgown.

Kissing, embracing, and caressing each other, Terra and Aqua let them selves go in their passionate display of affection for each other. Drunk on the other's scents and tastes, feeling safe and secure with the other in their arms.

Aqua braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. Lacing her fingers into his and latching her lips to Terra's, she stroked his front and that was all the incentive he needed to enter her body. To keep from screaming, Aqua squeezed his hand when she felt the pain.

It was invigorating. Aqua moved along with Terra as he finished his work. She let out a screech when the pain was too much and Terra had to cover her mouth.

"Please be quiet, Aqua," Terra whispered. He removed his hand from her mouth and his body from hers before lying down with Aqua in his arms.

"I'm sorry… Terra," she panted. "That was… just fierce… I didn't… expect it to… feel like that…" She huffed and leaned into his body as he covered them both with the sheets.

"It'll be… gone in the morning," he huffed. "And I'll be here." He pulled Aqua's face up to his and kissed her again. A sweet and gentle kiss was all she needed and she was calm again.

"I love you," the water maiden whispered to her lover.

"I love you, too," the earth knight responded before passing out with his love in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**I still think I'm insane for writing this part. (shrugs) In the words of Zack Fair, "Whatever. Whaaatever."**

**But you have no idea how tempting it is to write something somewhat sexual when you've read lemon enough times. Especially for Terra and Aqua. Or… at least in my case. I feel dirty… And just so everyone's aware, I only know how to write junk like that by reading it. And this is my first time writing something like this. Don't be too harsh please.**

**Anyway, this chapter's out of the way. Hope you liked it.**


	13. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 13– Discovered**

**

* * *

**

Morning sunlight shined through the cracks in the curtains blocking Aqua's windows. Terra watched the light shine down on him and the lovely girl lying in his arms. Her hand gently placed on his bare chest and her steady breathing like music to his ears. The sheets covered them, but Terra believed Aqua's body heat was truly what kept him warm that last night.

'_Let's see if this works,'_ he mused, leaning down to Aqua's face and kissing her.

A light whimper escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. The hand on Terra's chest moved to his face.

"Good morning," Aqua whispered.

"Hey."

"Uh… we really did that last night… didn't we?"

"Yeah… Are you okay, Aqua?"

"Happy. Very happy." Aqua cupped Terra's cheeks in her hands and pulled him back to her face, kissing him sweetly.

"Me too," he said as they parted.

"So, what am I? Your fairytale princess?"

"Huh?" Terra's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd you kiss me to wake me up like in _Sleeping Beauty_?"

"I thought it would be nice to try it." Terra smirked. Aqua smirked back and stroked his cheek.

"It was. But we are so dead if anyone finds out about this," she muttered said. Terra frowned. "The servants in this castle are blabby and if one of them finds out, they'll spread the news around and that news will eventually reach Caelum or Master Eraqus. We can't tell anyone. Even Ventus."

"That's true," Terra groaned. "I only wonder who would be the worst to find out."

"Eraqus for sure," Aqua said. "Caelum can't do anything to us."

"Then that means he can't stop me from doing this." Smirking again, Terra pressed his lips to Aqua's and she inched her hands into her lover's spiky hair, pulling him even closer to her. Terra caressed Aqua's body, sending a chill through her. She moved one hand and stroked Terra's muscles. His blood boiled where she touched him.

She would've liked to stay in her bed with Terra forever, but Aqua knew when to break the kiss. Terra tried, and failed, to pout. He just couldn't pull it off.

"We should get ready for the day," Aqua said. "Just, how are you gonna get out of here?" They sat up in her bed, Terra pulling her close to him again.

"Just make sure the hall's clear."

Terra climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Aqua grabbed new clothes for the day and brushed her hair.

When they were ready, Aqua checked outside her door. The hall was deserted as it usually was around her room at that time of day.

"It's all clear. You should go now." Aqua stuck her head back inside.

"Do you want me to come back tonight?" Terra asked.

"Sure. I could use the company." The water maiden leaned back against the door as the earth knight leaned over her. Terra held her shoulders and Aqua reached for his face, kissing him sweetly, but quickly.

"I'll be back later."

Taking a quick peek outside again before leaving, Terra slipped away from Aqua's room and made it out of the hall without being noticed.

Ven was waiting for Terra outside his room.

"Where've you been?" the boy asked. "I've been here for half an hour!"

"Training," Terra said simply. He opened the door and Ven trotted into the room after him.

"No, you weren't," Ven said. "I looked in the courtyard we normally go to and in the soldiers' training field. You weren't there and neither was… Aqua. You were with her, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me!"

"You don't need to know."

"But—"

"Ven, you're not old enough to know. Plus, why are you so interested in my relationship with Aqua?"

"Well, I want to know what love looks like!" Ven exclaimed. "Maybe so I can fall in love one day!"

Terra bent down to the boy's eye level and ruffled his blonde spikes.

"Good luck with that, Ven," the man replied. "I mean it. You're probably gonna find a great girl one day."

"Thanks, Terra. Now, stop that! It tickles!"

"Okay, go get some breakfast. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay! I'll swipe some food!"

Ven sped out of the room. Terra laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. He certainly was eager and energetic. He walked to his dresser to get some clean clothes.

"Terra, don't think I don't know what you were up to last night."

The Keyblade Master of Earth jumped when he heard Caelum's voice behind him.

"What do you think I was up to?" Terra turned around to face the obnoxious prince.

Caelum slammed the door and marched right up to Terra. They glared at each other with an intensity that would've scared Ven well into his forties.

"You spent the night with Aqua."

"How would you know that if I did?"

"I saw you go into her room last night and overheard you both for the start of your conversation. Then, I heard muffled scuffling and left."

"Is it really your business what I do with Aqua?" Terra asked.

"Stay away from her," Caelum ordered.

"No. I can do whatever I want. And the same goes for Aqua. A Keyblade Master has more authority than any royal family of a world. So, Aqua and I have authority over you. And you can't do anything about our relationship. If we want to be together, you have no say in this. It's our say."

"I am the Prince of Seaside Haven. You were born in this world, as was Aqua. I can do anything I want to any person of this world, my father being the one exception. And he's too stubborn to listen to me with his garbage about true love."

"He believes in it," Terra protested. "And he knows that Aqua's and my love for each other is strong. That's something you can't take from us!"

"Well, I'm going to make Aqua mine. I'll do anything," Caelum proclaimed. "I will not let you stand in my way."

"She's going to refuse you!" Terra snarled. "And if you get too close to her, she's going to ignore you and walk away. And if you attempt anything, remember, I'm far more powerful than you, as is she."

Caelum pondered Terra's words. The man's strength was great. He certainly didn't have Aqua's magical talent, but his physical power was dangerous with his Keyblade.

Wait… the Keyblade?

Terra eyed Caelum's face, which had turned into a deadly smirk. He actually backed up with wide eyes.

"What do you say to ending this little dispute?" Caelum asked.

"What are you talking about?" Terra crossed his arms.

"We have a battle," the prince offered. "The winner gets Aqua. And you may not use your Keyblade. That's an unfair advantage against a normal human."

"I'm not wagering her in a battle, Caelum. That's immature and stupid. And girls are not prizes. Letting Aqua decide is better."

"And she's chosen you, which I will not settle for, Terra. I want Aqua for myself. And I will do whatever I must to make her mine."

Terra could practically see Darkness swarming around Caelum. Black aura was swirling in his eyes, small yellow flecks appearing in the center. And it was stemming from his fingertips. Caelum clenched his fists and the dark swirls disappeared.

"You might want to get over yourself, Your Maje-stink. Aqua can't stand you. And neither can I. And I'm going to take her with me when I leave."

"Is that forcing her or her own choice?"

"I promised her and she agreed."

"Well, you're not going to be able to keep that promise. Because I'll tell Eraqus the instant you try to make another move with her. And if I'm not mistaken, Keyblade wielders cannot fall in love."

"That means you can't have her either. A Keyblade wielder isn't allowed to be in a relationship like that. Which means neither of us should interact with Aqua that way."

"The difference is… Eraqus won't do anything to me since he technically doesn't have any authority over me. However, he has authority over you. And he can punish you for interacting with Aqua that way."

As much as Terra hated him, Caelum had a point. Eraqus was the only person who actually had power over his two students. He could easily punish them if he found out about their romance. Especially after last night.

"Why can't you just let it go, Caelum?" Terra asked.

"Because I'm not one to just give up," the prince responded. "So, do we have a deal? I'll battle you. One on one, with simple swords as our weapons. First to draw blood from his opponent wins and gets Aqua for himself. And if you win, I'll also keep my mouth shut about the whole thing and I won't tell Eraqus. Sound good?"

"Fine. I'll accept your challenge. But remember this, you're not going to win, Caelum. I've never even seen you practice battle skills."

"True, but I've watched you and Aqua for years. I know all of your moves. So, I have a bit of an advantage."

"I have my own advantage. I've trained in wielding weapons longer than you have," Terra pointed out. _'And I can also use magic,'_ he thought.

"Well, we'll just see. Come to the soldiers' training area at noon tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

Caelum left in a swish of robes. Terra slammed the door behind him, frustrated at the mess he'd just gotten himself and Aqua into.

"What's his problem?" Terra muttered. "Can't he take a hint?" He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Well, no matter what, I will _not_ lose to him. He's not going to take Aqua away from me!"

Terra didn't go to the kitchen to meet Ven. He stayed shut up in his room the rest of the day, irritated that he'd let Caelum play him like he did. He was now putting the girl he loved on the line.

He was _furious_ with himself.

Terra didn't return to Aqua's room that night either. He wasn't going to get in more trouble with her than he was already in.

In his dreams, Terra was alone with Aqua. They were just lying down in a bed of sand. Once he took note of the sand, Terra noticed that he and Aqua were on a beach, in the exact same spot where they'd been on that day Aqua had shown her inner talent for dancing.

"I won't let anything happen," Terra whispered to dream Aqua.

"I know you won't," she replied, caressing his face.

"I'm going to make sure everything is alright for us. I promise."

* * *

**Oh boy… Drama.**

**Also, since it was mentioned, I don't own Sleeping Beauty either. But I do love fairytales and the Disney movie. Plus, I can't wait to play through that world in BBS!**


	14. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 14– Darkness**

* * *

The next morning, Terra awoke to find his thoughts full of misery and Aqua in one of his armchairs, fast asleep.

She'd turned it around to face him and her head was leaning on her arm.

Terra stepped out of his bed and walked over to her. He lightly shook Aqua's arm and whispered her name. "Aqua, wake up."

"Terra?" Her watery eyes lit up once she opened them. Aqua threw her arms around her lover's neck and pulled him close.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hugging her back.

"I needed to see you before you go through with that battle," she said. Before Terra could respond, Aqua pulled his face to hers and kissed him with urgent passion. But Terra had to pull away from her.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Ven told me. He overheard your whole argument with Caelum yesterday," the water maiden explained. "He came right to me and told me everything. I came here last night in hopes of talking to you, but you were already asleep, so I waited."

"And you fell asleep," Terra concluded.

"Yes. But I can't believe you're actually going through with that stupid fight, Terra."

"I only agreed because Caelum swore he would leave us alone if I won. Aqua, I would never want to compete for you. But if winning this gets Caelum to leave us be, then I'm doing it. I swear that's my only reason."

"I believe you," Aqua sighed with relief. "Knowing that's your reason makes me feel a little better."

"I won't lose, Aqua. I promise. And after all this, we can go to another world, like I promised before."

"Alright," Aqua whispered. She pulled Terra's face to hers again and kissed him sweetly.

"Love shouldn't be worth all this trouble," Terra murmured. "It never should be. Two people should just be allowed to fall in love and be happy together. But we have problems in the form of that obnoxious prince and the law that prevents Keyblade Masters from falling in love."

"You're right. But we'll find a way around it. We'll leave and Eraqus will never have to find out. It'll be okay, Aqua."

"I hope you're right. And I hope you win. I'm pulling for you."

"I'm going to get ready. I'll meet you down at the soldiers' arena later."

"Okay."

Aqua quickly pecked Terra's cheek and left.

As she left, she heard Terra whisper, "I'll fix this mess. I won't let Caelum tear us apart."

Aqua held her hands to her heart, whispering, "I know you will."

* * *

At noon, Terra and Aqua were standing just outside the soldiers' arena. Terra peeked around the corner and saw Caelum inside, with his back turned and accompanied by a few soldiers, all with their attention on the prince.

Terra was armed with a wide-bladed sword, to make up for not being allowed to use his Keyblade. He wore a suit of gold, brown, and red armor, his helmet under his arm. The helmet was red and gold as well, with a black glass visor to cover hiss eyes. Two red prongs stuck up from the top, almost like a wolf's ears.

"Be careful out there, alright?" Aqua asked. She moved her hands to her lover's face and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will," he vowed. "And we'll get out of here once it's all over."

"Hey, what about me then?"

Terra and Aqua turned and saw that Ven had appeared right next to them.

"You promised that I'd be your apprentice if I had the potential to wield a Keyblade, Terra!" Ven wailed.

"I did promise that," Terra remembered. He bent down to the boy's height. "Then, I guess we'll have to bring you with us."

"You mean it?" Ven's eyes looked ready to burst with excitement.

"Yeah. I'll take you both, and we'll start a new life. One free of obnoxious princes and full of new potential."

"Alright," Ven said.

"We're pulling for you, Terra," Aqua promised.

"I know, Aqua. I know." Terra embraced her tightly. "It'll be all right."

Aqua leaned up to Terra and kissed him. She needed him to be reassured about why he was fighting. He was doing it for their future.

"Good luck, Terra," she whispered, hugging him close again. "I love you."

"I love you, Aqua," Terra said back. "I'm ready, knowing you're going to be there… cheering me on."

"Of course."

"Me too!" Ven added. Terra ruffled the small boy's blonde spikes, receiving a laugh from him.

"I'd better get in there." Terra clenched his helmet under his arm and moved away from his lover and their little friend. The trio stepped into the arena, stopping at the edge opposite Caelum.

The prince was dressed in full, white, battle gear, a helmet tucked under his arm as well. A thin sword was sheathed at his belt. He turned at the sound of Terra's clinking armor approaching.

"I see you're ready," Caelum called.

"Yes, ready to defeat you," Terra replied.

"I see you've brought the lovely Aqua with you. And a little pipsqueak."

"I'm not that little!" Ven shouted. Aqua grabbed the boy and pulled him back.

"Control yourself, Ven!" she hissed.

"Aqua, why would you come to watch this brutal spectacle?" Caelum asked. "Besides, you won't be with Terra for much longer."

"I came to support him, Caelum," Aqua responded. She glared nastily at him. "And be aware, I will not betray my love for him."

"Be that as it may, you will be mine once I win this battle."

"_If_ you win this battle," Terra harshly corrected. "Which you won't."

"Confident, are you?"

"Look who's talking, the prince of cocky."

"Enough trash talk!" Ven protested. "You guys gonna fight or what?"

"I wish you wouldn't," Aqua said. "Now, come here, Ven." She grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him over to a nearby bench.

"This won't take long, Aqua," Terra vowed. "Then this obnoxious brat will be out of our hair." He put his helmet on and drew his sword.

"I'm standing right here," Caelum said, donning his helmet and unsheathing his sword. He stood ready to fight.

Without waiting for someone to call the fight, Terra and Caelum attacked.

They met at the center of the field, Terra attempted an uppercut on Caelum, but the prince jumped away and returned with a slash of his own. Terra blocked it and forced Caelum back in retaliation.

Caelum tried to jump and attack Terra from above, but Terra was too fast and sprung away. The earth knight then charged and attempted to hit Caelum in the side, succeeding in knocking the brat to the side, but his opponent quickly scrambled back up and attacked with an astonishing burst of speed, knocking Terra over with sheer force.

Terra jumped up again and blocked Caelum's oncoming attack, then forcing the prince backward. Caelum stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing and dashing at Terra with lightning-like speed. Impossible for a regular human.

After trading some more blows, Terra decided to take the opportunity to use magic. Luckily, Eraqus had taught him how to use magic, even without a Keyblade.

"Firaga!" Terra shouted, aiming the sword at Caelum. A massive fireball shot from the tip of his sword and Caelum narrowly dodged it.

"No fair! No magic!" the prince yelled.

"You never said I couldn't use magic!" Terra taunted. "So there!"

"Well, no more magic!"

"You can't call that! Thunder!" Terra summoned a rain of thunderbolts to attack Caelum, who failed to dodge the electric blasts.

Terra wasn't as skilled in magic as Aqua, but he was still fairly adept at it. Caelum was quickly learning Terra's attack pattern though, using speed to his advantage.

As they fought, Terra noticed that Caelum seemed to be moving even faster than normal for a person, somewhat like Ven's incredible speed. But sometimes, he caught sight of a black aura trailing from Caelum, which had never appeared from Ven.

"Getting tired yet, Terra?" Caelum sneered.

"Not even close!" the earth knight retorted. "Is this all you've got?"

"You have no idea what I can do!" the prince roared.

"Time out!" Terra shouted. He ripped his helmet off and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Why? Can't take it?" Caelum tore off his helmet as well and his sneer turned into a vicious smirk, startling Terra. Ven was unsettled and hugging close to Aqua, who soothed him by patting his head. But Terra and Aqua were more unsettled by what was happening to the prince, rather than his disturbing smirk.

The black aura was now starting to cover Caelum. It snaked off his body like smoke, and his eyes now had a strange yellow center to them.

"Caelum you have to calm down," Aqua said.

"Showing me concern, Aqua? I thought you'd only have it for your precious Terra!" Caelum shouted.

"Caelum, shut up!" Terra bellowed.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! You have no right to tell me what to do! And you also have no right to take from me the girl I want for myself, Terra!"

The darkness was pouring more intensely from Caelum. He grabbed at his heart, panting heavily.

"Caelum stop now," Terra said. "If you don't—"

"Why should you care? I hate you, Terra! And it's quite obvious you hate me! So why should you care?"

"Because your heart's darkness is completely taking over!" Aqua screamed.

"Then let it," Caelum said simply.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua jumped in fear when they saw Caelum's eyes turn completely yellow. The black aura stopped just smoking off him and settled to just shrouding him in the darkness. His skin turned black and his armor became pitch-dark as well.

"Terra, I think he…" Aqua started.

"Yes, Aqua, Caelum turned into a Heartless by letting his Darkness get too out of control. His lust and greed were too powerful and they consumed him."

The Heartless were creatures feared by dwellers of the Realm of Light. When a person lost their heart or gave it to their inner Darkness, they would become one of these monstrous beasts, but only once they lost sight of their true Light.

By pursuing Aqua for the sake of his own lust, Caelum had lost himself in his Darkness, and never truly saw any Light in his heart. And becoming a Heartless was just too easy for him. And his Heartless still had a human form. He was not going to go down easily.

"This is not good," Terra muttered.

* * *

**I bet some of you saw that coming from the hints I left in the last chapter. Caelum couldn't control his lust and it turned him into a Heartless. Well, one more chapter then the epilogue. So, almost done.**

**By the way, if any of you are wondering why I'm still calling Aqua a 'maiden' though she clearly isn't a virgin anymore after chapter 12, take note that a maiden can also simply refer to an unmarried girl. And she's not married. Yet.**


	15. Resolve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Note: This chapter involves actual battle moves from Birth by Sleep. I just put the names I know, which are pretty much just Japanese names.**

**Chapter 15– Resolve**

* * *

Terra stared at the Heartless-turned prince. Dark aura was beginning to pour off him as he slowly lumbered forward. His once brown eyes now glared at the earth knight with pure, golden hatred.

"Caelum, just relax now," Terra said.

Reasoning with the Heartless was pointless. They had no reason in them.

"Caelum!" a voice screamed. Terra turned to see King Nox running out of the castle with Master Eraqus on his heels.

"What is going on here?" Eraqus demanded. One of the knights from the side approached the Master and the king.

"Prince Caelum challenged Master Terra to a battle for Master Aqua," the soldier answered.

"SHUT UP!" Terra and Aqua screamed in unison. The soldier jumped in alarm.

"Excuse me?" Eraqus said to the soldier. "A battle for Aqua?"

"Y-yes, sir," the soldier stuttered. Aqua shot a furious glare at the soldier. Terra snarled. Ven was looking back and forth between Terra, Aqua, and the soldier.

"I'll deal with my students later," Eraqus decided. "Right now, we have to take care of that Heartless."

"My son…" Nox murmured. Eraqus touched his shoulder.

"Nox, please forgive us for this," the old Master pleaded. "But we must eliminate that Heartless, whether it is your son or not. We cannot allow any Heartless to run amok in the worlds."

Nox was silent for a moment, but he answered, "Very well. Do what you must."

"Terra, get it!" Aqua screamed. The Heartless was closing in on him with lightning-like speed. He blocked the strike and tossed Caelum away. The Heartless landed perfectly on his feet.

"Get away from him!" Aqua yelled. She jumped up and slapped the armor on her left arm and light enveloped her. The light faded instantly and she was covered head-to-toe in silver, blue, and gray armor. Her helmet had two prongs like the ones on Terra's helmet, except the jutted backwards.

"Aqua, stay out of this, it's my fight!" Terra objected.

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" Aqua retorted, coming to his side and summoning Rain Fall. "I refuse to let him hurt you."

Terra looked at his lover. He didn't want her to get hurt either, but she wanted to help. He'd have to let her sine when Aqua made up her mind, it was set on the decision.

"Alright," Terra said, tossing the sword aside. He summoned Earth Shaker and stood in his stance. "Watch your back."

"Right!"

Aqua started off by summoning a massive ice storm, her Glacial Arts move. Rising into the air and twirling her Keyblade, Heartless Caelum's feet were frozen to the ground, but once the cold winds were over, it broke from its cold shackles and darted right at her. Terra rushed at it, performing a Sonic Rave, dashing right through it with multiple hacks.

Caelum stumbled and snarled at Terra and it rushed at him. Terra deflected it and Aqua dashed forward, her Keyblade gleaming with an aura of light. She was performing her Wish Blade move. She swung and Caelum recoiled when the attack hit him.

"Aqua, that's it!" Terra shouted, observing the hissing Heartless. "Keep using Light attacks on him! That'll finish him off! Weaken him enough hand I'll finish the rest!"

"You got it!" Aqua gave him a thumbs-up.

She struck again and again with Light spells, even unleashing her powerful Magic Hour attack. She turned into a ball of light and slammed down onto Caelum multiple times, stunning him, but he always regained his focus.

After Aqua completed the attack, Caelum finally grabbed her and tossed her aside. The water maiden sprawled in the dirt, avoiding hitting her head on a bench. Heartless Caelum approached Aqua and attempted to pry her helmet off with his claws. She kicked at the monster and threw him off her. It tried to attack again, but Aqua tossed up a Reflect Barrier to protect herself.

Terra snarled. Caelum wasn't going to touch Aqua. And he would never hurt her. He readied his Keyblade and shouted, "Hey, ugly!" The Heartless turned. "Yeah you, get away from her!"

Heartless Caelum hissed, abandoning its struggle with Aqua, and heading right for Terra, dark energy poured off him as he sped up, ready to thrash his claws at the earth knight.

Thinking fast, Terra bent down on one knee and lifted his Keyblade to his right shoulder, holding the Keychain end towards the Heartless. He focused all his energy into his Keyblade. A vortex of gold cubes appeared, surrounding Earth Shaker and expanding to a monstrous size.

The gold light faded and Earth Shaker had turned into a massive Keyblade-shaped cannon. The grip, which was now the spout, starting violently spinning.

"Fire in the hole!" Terra shouted. Aqua grabbed Ven and ducked behind the bench. Eraqus, Nox, and the guards all took cover. The Heartless paid them no attention as it continued its oncoming assault.

Terra's Ultima Cannon fired a massive energy burst at the Heartless. It dispersed into several smaller blasts that all aimed at it. The blast that hit Heartless Caelum blinded everyone, even Terra had to use his free arm to cover his eyes through the tinted visor of his helmet. A blood-curdling wail could be heard aside from the sound of several loud explosions.

The light faded and all that was seen was a smoky trail of dark aura steaming from the ground where the Heartless had been. He was gone.

"It's… over…" Terra huffed. The Ultima Cannon weighed a ton, and he thought better of straining himself. He changed it back into its normal Keyblade form before dispersing it altogether.

"Terra!" Aqua ran up to him, her armor fading as she was welcomed into his embrace. Her lover's armor faded as well, leaving them both clad in their normal attire.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course," Terra said confidently. "And you?"

"Just fine." She smiled at him.

"How did this happen to my son? "Nox asked, approaching the Keyblade Masters.

"He couldn't control his Darkness," Terra explained. "His lust for Aqua took over and he drowned his heart in his Darkness."

"Now, speaking of Aqua, why were you battling Caelum _for_ her, Terra?" Eraqus asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"Master, Terra and I have been in a romantic relationship for about two months," Aqua said, bowing her head.

"I see," Eraqus muttered.

"Master, please understand," Terra said.

"There's nothing to understand other than you and Aqua have broken a law of Keyblade Masters," Eraqus said. "No Keyblade wielder is ever allowed to fall in love."

"Eraqus, if I may," Nox offered.

"Nox, stay out of this. It's between my students and I," Eraqus said.

"Master, it couldn't be helped," Aqua pleaded.

"Feelings like that _can_ be helped, Aqua. Many Keyblade Masters learn to emotionally detach themselves from just about anything. Including emotions like love."

"Master, Aqua and I have been in love for a long while," Terra explained, pulling away from Aqua and holding his heart. "We just never truly realized our feelings until a few months ago."

"That is no excuse," Eraqus said. "Listen, I am glad that you both survived that fight and rid this world of its darkest being, no offense, Nox."

"None taken, I authorized the destruction of my son's Heartless. I have never supported his actions ever. But, Eraqus, listen."

"There's nothing to listen to," Eraqus cut off. "The laws of Keyblade wielders are put in place for a reason. Falling in love is a danger to the heart and our mission. I do not want my students to put a single life, the life of each other, for the sake of an entire world, should a danger like that ever occur. For this, I will have to find a punishment."

"Eraqus, don't punish them for having done nothing wrong!" Nox exclaimed.

"Excuse me? They have—"

"I know. They broke a law of Keyblade wielders. But they were simply listening to their hearts, yet another law of the Keyblade's chosen. Terra and Aqua follow the most important law of all Keyblade wielders. That's what they want you to understand. And it's why they could never tell you about their romance."

"King Nox is right, Master," Aqua added. "Isn't the most important law of Keyblade Masters… to follow their hearts?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's what Terra and I have done," she continued. "Our hearts have their own laws that reason does not obey. Our hearts brought us together." Terra took Aqua's hand in his and held it to his heart. "And formed an unbreakable bond," she finished.

Eraqus looked at his two students. He was still upset that they'd gone behind his back and gone through with their romance, breaking Keyblade Masters' ancient laws. But at the same time, they listened to the most important law.

"I never expected something like this to happen to any Keyblade wielders, let alone my own two students," Eraqus sighed. "But I will allow it."

Aqua gasped, Terra's eyes widened. In the back, Ven whooped with pleasure.

"Thank you, Master!" Aqua bowed to Eraqus.

"I will allow this," Eraqus cautioned, "but I do not want either of you to shirk your responsibilities to the worlds. You are Keyblade Masters after all."

"Of course, Master Eraqus." Terra bowed. "And thank you." He wrapped his arm around Aqua and pulled her close to him again.

"I deeply apologize about Caelum, King Nox," Terra said. "But it couldn't be avoided."

"I do not have any hatred for you, Terra, or you, Aqua," the king said. "My son had a twisted view of many things. His sick obsession with our young lady is just one among those many."

"But what now?" Eraqus asked. "Because of this, you have no heir to the throne when it comes time for you to step down."

"I think my sister's son, my nephew, will be a good replacement when my time comes," Nox said. "I'll speak to them about it."

"You're not too worried about this," Terra observed.

The king shook his head. "Not anymore. My son needed to stop before his reckless actions hurt more than just you two, Terra, Aqua. And I hope you two can now live together in happiness."

"We will," Terra said. "I already made that promise to Aqua."

"And me!" Ven added. The boy ran up to them and hugged their legs.

"That's right, Ven," Terra agreed. "And I think I know who my apprentice will be."

"This boy can wield a Keyblade?" Eraqus asked.

"He has the potential," Terra replied. "He's got magic speed. And I'm going to be his Master. If his grandmother will consent to him coming to another world with us."

"Another world?" Nox asked.

"I promised Aqua that we would go to another world after our whole mess with Caelum was over and done with," Terra explained.

"I see," Eraqus said. "Do you plan to train other apprentices on another world?"

"Possibly. But for the first while, I just want to be with Aqua," Terra said, facing his lover and stroking the blue bangs that framed her face. Aqua touched his hand gently.

"Following the heart can sometimes be a dangerous thing," Eraqus said. "But I can tell I'll never get these two off the journey in which their hearts have led them." He turned and walked away.

"So, does that mean…?" Ven started.

"Everything is going to work out, Ven," Aqua said, reaching down and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" the boy protested.

The water maiden obliged and turned to her lover. The earth knight pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go," Terra murmured when the kiss ended. "I know of a world that's perfect for us."

"Really?" Aqua asked.

"Somewhere peaceful. Where we can't be disturbed."

"That sounds… perfect." She smiled her sweet smile just before Terra's lips claimed hers again.

* * *

Later that day, Eraqus, Nox, and Ven's grandmother came to see the trio off in the central courtyard. The old woman had given permission for Ventus to go with them and train to use the Keyblade he would likely receive soon. But Ven would have to contact her every few days or so to let her know how he was.

Aqua would use her Keyblade Rider to carry herself and Ven to the world Terra would lead them to. Terra was carrying their personal belongings in a magic backpack that could carry an infinite amount of items.

"We promise we'll take good care of him, ma'am," Terra vowed to the grandmother.

"I know you will," she replied. "And thank you. You've become good friends to my grandson. I can see he values you both a lot. Ventus, you behave yourself for the Keyblade Masters."

"I will, Grandma," Ven promised.

"I love you, dear child," she said, embracing the young boy. "Be careful."

"Yes, Grandma. I love you too."

"Terra, Aqua, may I have a word?" Eraqus asked.

"Certainly, sir." Terra and Aqua followed their Master into a secluded corner of the courtyard.

"You have everything you need?" the elder Master asked.

"Yes," Terra replied.

"Good. But there are some things I must request of you both."

"What, Master?" Aqua asked.

"Keep it secret from this world you head to that you are outsiders. Make them simply believe that you are from far off, possibly another part of that world if you must. Just keep the other worlds a secret."

"Yes, sir," Terra said.

"And I have one more thing to say…"

"Yes?"

"Take care of each other."

Terra and Aqua were astonished. They could sense that their Master was still not very comfortable with the fact that they had broken an ancient law of Keyblade wielders. But hearing this from him was… strange.

"I see how much you both care for each other," Eraqus said. "That is something no one can change. And remember to always listen to your hearts."

"Master, King Nox told me something similar when he found out about Aqua and I," Terra said.

"He is a wise man," Eraqus agreed. "I just feel so sorry that his son was a terrible source of Darkness like he was. Do not let anything like that happen to yourselves or young Ventus."

"Yes sir," the lovers replied in unison.

"I am very proud of you both." Eraqus smiled. "You both truly are worth to be called Keyblade Masters."

"Thank you, Master." Aqua hugged her teacher, hoping it would be enough before she could see him again.

Terra shook hands with Eraqus before leading Aqua back to an anxious Ven.

"Are you guys ready?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Terra said. He slapped his shoulder pad, summoning his armor, and called out Earth Shaker. He hurled the Keyblade into the air and it became a motorbike-like device big enough for him to ride on. He mounted it and waited for his companions.

Aqua mimicked Terra's actions, smacking her bracer, glowing, and reappearing in her armor. Bringing forth Rain Fall, she threw it into the air and it became a giant blue bow with a small, crown-shaped platform on the bottom for her feet. She jumped on and Ven scrambled onto it behind her, grabbing her waist.

They'd given Ven a special piece of armor for him to use. He wore silver armor with gold and red lining. His helmet, like his friends', it had two prongs on top, his jutted diagonally backwards.

Ven gave a final wave to his grandmother before clutching tightly to Aqua as she and Terra directed their Riders into the sky and soared away.

They flew into the dark space between the worlds known as the Strange Dimension. Stars shot past them as they raced through the cold blackness.

"Just follow me!" Terra called back to Ven and Aqua. "I know where I'm going!"

"Okay!" Aqua responded.

After an hour of following Terra through the icy darkness, Aqua sensed a warm light from the nearest world, the one Terra was leading them to. They flew into the light and when it faded, the trio was flying above an ocean and a small island with a town.

Terra directed them towards the edge of the island, landing and dismissing his armor and Rider. Aqua and Ven landed just after him and also dismissed their tools.

Aqua looked around. The world had a tropical feel to it. There were palm trees at the far ends of the beach and the sunset far out on the horizon was just dropping below the water. Waves lapped the shore, where Ven had run down, kicking off his shoes and stepping into the surf.

"So, what do you think?" Terra asked. He approached Aqua from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Terra, this world is beautiful," Aqua said. "What's it called?"

"Destiny Islands," he responded.

* * *

**YAY! Everything works out! Terra and Aqua get their happy ending!**

**I hope you liked the final (actual) chapter. The epilogue will be up soon enough. Just please be patient.**


	16. Epilogue: A Happy Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Epilogue – A Happy Life**

**

* * *

**

_A month later…_

Terra had taken Aqua to the small play island close to the main Destiny Island where the villagers lived. There were two islands, but one was small and just had a big palm tree growing on it. That was where the lovers were.

When they, along with Ven, had first arrived on Destiny Islands, the other people thought it strange that a young man, a lady, and a little boy had just appeared out of nowhere. But the trio had come to blend in with everyone else after a month of living there. Nobody questioned them about where they had come from. Not even Ven's two new friends, Lea and Roxas.

Terra and Aqua then spotted the three friends running along the beach. Strangely, Ven and Roxas looked exactly alike. But you could still tell the difference between them because Ven was more of a free spirit than Roxas. The latter was slightly gloomier.

Lea had spiky red hair that looked like fire. The boy was dressed in orange colors, as he claimed he loved fire and its colors. Aqua thought he was certainly going to become a pyromaniac one day.

"Terra, why did you drag me out here?" Aqua asked, perching herself on the tree and facing the sunset. Terra climbed onto the trunk and crawled up toward the fruits at the top, which was actually bent over the island and hanging over the water. The fruits were plump, yellow, and shaped like stars.

Terra plucked one off the tree and clambered back down to sit next to Aqua.

"What are you doing with the fruit?" Aqua asked.

"It's called a Paopu Fruit," Terra held it out to her. "One of the locals told me that they have magical properties."

"Magical?" Aqua's eyes lit up. "Like what?"

"Well, the people on the main island say if two people share one, their destinies stay connected forever." He stroked the fruit. "Aqua, would you like to tie your destiny together with mine?"

"Yes!" Aqua said ecstatically.

Terra brought out a small knife from his pocket and sliced the fruit directly down the middle, making two star shaped halves and handing one to Aqua. She held it up for him.

"It's for you. Eat it," he told her.

"You eat it. I'm giving it to you," she explained. Terra smirked and took the first bite. He held up the piece he was holding for Aqua to eat and she took a bite as well.

Once they'd eaten the entire Paopu Fruit, Terra jumped off the tree and pulled Aqua with him.

"There's something else I want to ask you, Aqua," he said.

"What, Terra?"

He didn't answer. He just got down on one knee, holding her hand.

"Aqua, I love you… more than my own life. I've known ever since I met you that you would probably more than just my best friend, and I want to go further than just being lovers. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Terra said. "Will you… will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Aqua exclaimed.

Terra smiled up at her and jumped up, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet.

"She said yes!" he screamed. Aqua giggled and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

_Four years later…_

Terra stared out at the horizon, holding his young son's hand, seemingly staring at the sunset. His now longer dark brown hair ruffled in the wind.

No one had known that Aqua had already been carrying her child when she, Terra, and Ven arrived on Destiny Islands. But shortly after Terra and Aqua married, their son had come into their lives.

"Dad, why do you like staring out at the sunset so much?" the boy asked. He had light silver-blue hair, unusually colored, a trait inherited from his mother. But his blue eyes matched neither his father nor his mother. They were a much lighter shade of blue, like the sky. He wore a yellow shirt, black pants, and had white sneakers.

"I'm not so much staring at the sky as I am just enjoying being at the shore, Riku," Terra explained, bending down to his son's eye level and ruffling his hair.

"Why's that?" Riku asked inquisitively.

"Well… how do I put this?" Terra mused. "Ah! Well, it's where your mother and I first developed true feelings for each other a few years ago. And… the shore is where the earth and water meet."

"Earth and water?" Riku asked. "Oh! Your names mean earth and water!"

"Are you telling him that old story, Terra?" a voice called. Riku turned and darted up to Aqua, who was just approaching them. She relatively looked the same as she had a few years ago when they'd come to Destiny Islands, but her hair was longer, touching her shoulders now. She bent down and scooped up the boy into her arms.

"Mom!" Riku exclaimed.

"Hey, sweetie," Aqua said. "Having fun with Dad?"

"No! He's just staring out at the water!"

Aqua walked over with her son in her arms. Her husband opened his arms and held her close, squishing Riku in the process.

"Dad! Mom! You're crushing me!" Riku exclaimed.

"Sorry, son," Terra said, loosening his grip and allowing Riku to breath again. "You just don't really understand how much you and your mother mean to me."

"Terra, he's four. Riku's not going to understand until he's older and finds a girlfriend of his own," Aqua said.

"Yuck!" Riku stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You won't think it's gross when you're older," Terra said. "Besides, you might be surprised to learn that your dad was a knight who had to fight for his maiden in distress and save her from an evil prince." Aqua giggled.

"You were a knight, Dad?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, back a few years ago when we were still training to be Keyblade Masters," his father explained. "Earth Knight was my title. And your mother was the Water Maiden."

Terra cupped Aqua's cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. But…

"Riku!" a voice called, startling the boy's parents.

"Sora!" Riku called, seeing his friend. The boy had a head of spiky brown hair and tan skin. The boy's dark blue eyes were exactly like his brother, Roxas's.

"Can I go play with Sora? Please?" Riku pouted.

"Okay, okay." Aqua put the boy down. "Just be home in time for dinner. And if you see Ven, bring him with you. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom!" Riku turned and ran over to Sora. He reached his friend and immediately struck the stakes for a race. Loser would have to give the winner a lollipop.

"Ready! Set! GO!" the boys shouted in unison. Sora got a bit of an early lead, but Riku sped up and took over.

"I don't understand why they like competing so much," Terra said, staring after the two little boys.

"I think he gets it from you," Aqua said.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, you were competitive a few years ago in case I forgot."

"You know I'm over that, Aqua."

"And Riku and Sora will grow out of it in a few years as well. Just give them time, Terra."

"Yeah, yeah." The man wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close again. "I wonder when that'll be."

Aqua wrapped her arms around Terra and leaned up to kiss him.

"It's been a peaceful few years since we came here, Terra," Aqua said. "I love it here."

"I'm glad," Terra said. "I picked this place for us to live in because I knew it would be great for us to get some peace of mind. And possibly raise a family if we wanted." Aqua nodded.

"Which we have. Riku's a great kid," she said. "I'm glad he's our son."

"Me too," Terra said.

"But I'm even more glad that I'm with you, Terra. I love you."

"I love you too, Aqua." Terra bent down and kissed his love and she cupped his face.

When Riku returned, he reported that he'd won his race with Sora. The other boy huffed as he finally caught up to Riku, bringing Ven with them.

The parents took Ven, Riku, and Sora back to their house for dinner, returning Sora to his parents afterward.

"Terra, are we gonna train in the morning?" Ven asked on the way back from Sora's house. The boy had come far as a Keyblade apprentice and now wielded a special speed-oriented Keyblade, which he'd named Fresh Breeze.

"You got it, Ven," Terra said as they returned to their house. "But right now, I want to spend the evening with my wife."

"Aw, go ahead. Don't let me keep you from her."

Terra snorted. Ven understood that Terra had the duties of a husband and father now, but he liked to get in his training.

The man went up to his and Aqua's room and Ven returned to his room, which was next to Riku's.

"Riku asleep?" Terra asked. Aqua was sitting on their bed, reading a book and dressed for bed.

"Yeah, he was tired from all the running earlier," she explained. "He fell asleep about as soon as you left."

"Sora fell asleep on the way back to his house."

"He lives just down the street."

"He was tired from their race too," Terra explained. "But Riku being passed out means he can't interrupt like he did last night." He smirked.

"Terra, he's little, and he's right over there." Aqua pointed over to the window seat, where a sleeping Riku was dozing under a blanket. A toy sword was under his arm.

"Does he always sleep with that?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Aqua giggled. "Always."

"Well, he still can't interrupt this." Terra leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Aqua ran her hands across her husband's front, spiking his body temperature. He caressed her slender figure and lay down with her in his arms.

"Dad…? Mom…?" a small voiced asked. The parents turned to see their son crawling out from his spot in the window. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

Terra sighed. "Come here, kiddo," he answered.

Riku abandoned his toy sword and trotted over to his parents, crawling between them and falling fast asleep. Aqua kissed Riku's forehead and Terra ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Sweet dreams, Riku," his mother whispered.

"See you in the morning," Terra added.

After sharing another kiss with Aqua, Terra got ready for bed before rejoining his family in the bed.

"I love you, both of you," Terra told them. Riku just shifted a little in his sleep. Aqua smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"We love you too," she replied, falling asleep next to her son and husband.

Terra smiled. His family was the most important part of his life. And they would stay that way. His wife and son lying there beside him… made all the fighting for Aqua worthwhile back in Seaside Haven. His love for her had prevailed and they had been given a wonderful son. Terra smiled.

Blissful sleep took over the Keyblade Master, waking the next morning to see his happy family next to him. Terra knew he'd been blessed to have received a wife like Aqua and a son like Riku.

There with his family, Terra thought life couldn't possibly be better.

**

* * *

**

**There's the epilogue! I hope you liked it and the whole rest of the story.**

**If you wanna know why Riku's the child, I just really wanted to use him. Even if he is a little kid. Besides, I've read fanfics in which Kairi or Sora are Terra and Aqua's child. I kinda wanted to use Riku from the start once the 'give them a kid in the epilogue' idea popped into my head. But he was originally going to be a baby.**

**Catch you guys later!**


End file.
